Forever-A Team Crafted FanFic
by Sushilover8
Summary: As Team Crafted goes into Minecraft, its not all fun and games when they have to survive, Hardcore Mode. Reality isn't easy either, with creepy fans and sad moments. Join Team Crafted and friends as they go to the Minecraft world, and try to survive.
1. Adam's Birthday

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and get dressed. I call Jerome and tell him to come pick me up. The party starts in 10 minutes and we still have to pick up Ian.

I stare at the clock, waiting for Jerome's honk. _Honk honk._

I get my phone and the present and go outside. Jerome is waving his hand around, meaning we need to hurry.

I jump in the car and he drives off right away. I call Ian and tell him that we will pick him up in 1 minute. He starts screaming and then hangs up. _He isn't even dressed yet._

We pull into his driveway and see him in only pants. He jumps into the car and starts dressing.

"You couldn't have warned me 10 minutes earlier?" Ian asks us.

We just sit there and laugh. Jerome quickly pulls his phone out and takes a picture of Ian dressing.

"That's a keeper," Jerome says with a laugh.

We pull into Adam's driveway, and 4 other cars are already here. It's Adam's 21st birthday, so we decided to throw him a big party.

We start walking to the door and we see Ashley(AshleyMarieeGaming), Annie(Vengelfe), and Tiffany(IhasCupquake) come out of a car. We say hi, then silently walk to the door. Jerome knocks a couple times before Quentin opens up the door.

"Hey guys,"he says,"Hey Annie." He walks over to Annie and gives her a kiss.

We walk in and place the presents on a table. We find Adam in the kitchen with Ty and Jason.

"Hey man, happy birthday," Jerome says. We all say happy birthday, then walk to the backyard, where the party is.

I see all of Adam's friends. Jordan(CaptainSparklez), Mat(NoochM), Tyler(MunchingBrotato), and Brandon(Bashur) are sitting at a table playing cards. Other people like Martin(Bodil40) and Preston(TBNRFrags) are just talking.

People start to cheer when Adam comes outside, and that makes him smile.

We have cake then start to play games, which include beer. Some people like Jerome and Jason get drunk, while others just laugh at all the drunk people.

People start to leave and then it's just me, drunk Jerome and Jason, Adam, Ty, Quentin and Ian. Jason and Jerome just sit around while the rest of us clean up.

After cleaning, we decide to go to a bar, and get a couple drinks. I take the wheel, and the rest get in the back.

We get to the bar, and Adam show his ID. We all ordered a couple beers, and got drunk. I got tired so we decided to drive back home.

I get in the front seat and put the keys in. I push on the pedal and we start to drive off.

_God, Im dizzy. Why did I drink that much?_

I drive as my head begins to hurt. I close my eyes for a second and then quickly open them.

_Stop it Mitch! Your the least drunk out of all the people in this car!_

I continue driving, and accidently run a red light.

I continue to drive and I see a red light again, but I decide to drive on again.

I'm halfway through the street, the red light showing. I look to my right because I hear a loud honk. Before I could stop it, the light came closer. It was big, and it hit me hard.

I fell onto the cement road and start to hear screams. I feel a warm liquid on my head. _Blood._

I see people run to us, and one starts talking on the phone.

"Hello 911. Yes, I would like to report an accident. Seven boys got hit by a truck, which was driving at high speed. The driver looks about 19, please send help. 22nd Street West. Hurry, they look badly injured,"the man says.

_This is all my fault. Its all my fault._

I start to see black but before I black out, I look back at the car.

I only get to see Jerome, who is worse than me.

_Jerome. What have I done?_

I look at him to see blood coming out of his head and burns on him from the street everywhere.

_Im sorry Jerome. Im sorry._

Before I could do anything, I blacked out.


	2. New World

**(Jerome's POV)**

I wake up on smooth grass. I lay there for several minutes, eyes still closed. I start to fall sleep until I hear a scream.

"AHHHH!" I hear Jason's voice scream. "What the hell?"

I open my eyes and look at the clouds. _They're square..._

I look around me and at the trees. Square. Everything is in blocks.

_Minecraft? Cant' be._

I look at Jason, who is also in block form. Above his head reads TrueMu.

_Crap._

Me and Jason look at each other for a few moments, then he breaks the silence.

"What...the...hell?" he says with a questionable look on his face.

"I really don't know, but where are the rest?"

We look around, nothing. We get up and thats when they come.

Adam spawns in facedown, Quentin comes in after him.

"Why are you guys late to the party?" I ask them.

They laugh a little and then look around.

"Oh..my...GOOOODDDDDDD!" Adam screams. He looks at his hands, then screams more.

We tell them that we are in Minecraft, and they start to freak out. Out of all of us, me and Jason are cool with it, but Quentin and Adam on the other hand, scream like little girls.

They get up and we sit down under a tree. Jason starts to punch a tree to get wood. I look at him, giving him a weird look.

"What?"he says," If we are going to be stuck here, might as well build a house."

I start helping Jason, and Adam and Quentin join us.

I build a crafting bench and make us swords, when Mitch appers on the same place we spawned.

"Mitch!" I scream as I run over to him, giving him a hug.

He gets up and looks around. I would expect him to freak out, but all I see is sadness.

Then he starts to cry, silently.

**(Mitch's POV)**

_This is all my fault._

I look around and see Jerome's worried face. I feel a tear coming down.

_Why Mitch. Why?!_

I start to punch the ground but it just gives me a dirt block.

"Mitch, you okay buddy?" Jerome asks, with a worried tone.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at him as I run to the nearest hill.

_Mitch. What the hell have you done?! _

Jerome just looks at me, then continues to punch a tree. I sit curled up underneath a tree. I don't care if i cry, I dont care. It was all my fault. This may be heaven, may be hell. I killed us all.

_But where's Ty and Ian?_

I look over to the spawn and see Ian on the grass, with Ty on top of him.

_Great. I killed us all._

I start to punch the ground, but figure it's no use. I scream for a couple seconds, as all my friends look at me, confused.

I feel a tear come down, so I just bring my head to my knees and cry.

**(Ian's POV) **

I look at Mitch, worried. _What happened?_

I ask Jerome, but he doesn't know. I decide to go over to him.

"Mitch," I whisper to him. I can tell he is crying," What's wrong?"

"Me! Im what's wrong! I fucked up and this is what happens!" He screams at me. I looked confused, and he seems to see it. I see the rest of them look at us, listening carefully.

"I caused all this," he said," I got us here."

"How could you get us here? It's all a dream," I tell him. Hopefully it will make things better.

"No Ian. I was partly drunk in the car, and I got us hit by a truck. This is heaven, maybe even hell."

"No it's not," I tell him," come on." I give him my hand and he takes it. I lift him up and lead him to the rest of the group.

**(Ty's POV)**

_Why are we here? Is this heaven? Am I dead?_

I think to myself as the rest begin to gather items.

Ok, we were driving. We got hit by a truck, now we're here.

"Oh," I say out loud.

"Oh what?" Quentin asks.

" I know what happened to us," I tell them.

"Tell us!" Adam says as he sits next to me.

"Well, we got hit by a truck, I remember that. We must have gotten into a coma, and then we are dreaming right now," I tell them. They look at me and Jerome shakes his head.

"We aren't dreaming," he says," Look!" He pinches Jason who just slaps him back.

"That hurt," Jason tells Jerome.

"See? If it was a dream, he wouldn't feel it."

We all nod our head. Jerome is right, this is real.

"So we got into an accident, and went into Minecraft in a coma," Ian says.

"Pretty much yeah, so we need to gather supplies for night," Mitch tells us.

We all get up and start getting wood and food. Mitch and Ian get food, Jason and Ty build a house, and Adam, me, and Quentin start mining.

**(Louise's POV)**

_Jerome how could this happen? We were supposed to live with each other for a long time._

A tear comes down my eye. My boyfriend, Jerome, may have just died. Even though he and his friends are in a coma, they might die.

I shake at the sound of death. My mom died when I was 5, so this doesn't help.

Ashley comes in with some chips. She sits down next to me and hands me some Dorritos. When she was dating Mitch, me and her met, so we are close friends now. She broke up with him, and they decided to just be friends.

"Any updates?" She asks me. I shake my head.

We sit for a few minutes, when Jason twitches. Ashley runs over to him. Nothing. A second later Jerome twitches and I run over to him.

Still the same steady heartbeat. _Then, what was that?_

I look at Ashley, and she looks over at me.

"What the hell was that?" she asks me.

"I don't know. But they twitched, you saw it too?" I ask her.

She nods. We both go back to our seat,silent.

We sit like that for a few minutes.

"Should we tell the doctor?" she asks.

"No. I don't want him to touch Jerome." I feel tears coming on.

As if on time, Ashley hugs me, and I start to sob. She hugs me and starts swaying me.

"It's ok,"she tells me,"he will get better."

I look over at Jerome and cry even more.

_We were supposed to be together. I love you Jerome, I love you._


	3. Split Second

**(Jason's POV)**

Me and Ty made a cobblestone house with wood floors. We crafted beds for all of us, and 10 chests.

The others come in and aww at the house.

"Told you i was an architect," I tell Adam. He just smiles, then runs to a bed in the corner.

"I call this one!" He yells. The others claim a bed and lay down on it.

We eat apples and cooked pork, and each make a list of things to do.

Mitch, Jerome and Ty are in charge of getting more food, since we ran out. The rest of us get pickaxes and start to dig in the dirt.

After a few minutes, I find a cave, and the others make their way to me. We mine some coal to make torches, and we find iron, coal, and gold. We mine it all, and start to make our way back to the surface.

We come home and Adam screams.

"Cake!" he yells, running to a wood plank. On it sits a cake. "Mitch, Ty, Jerome, I love you guys."

They just smile and put down another cake next to the other one.

"Not yet,"Mitch says.

Adam frowns, then nods slowly. We each eat some beef and bread, then take a bit of the cake. All of us are full,so we decide to go to sleep.

We all wake up and look outside at the sun. We continue to do our jobs, so we get our picks and start mining.

We find a ravine which is filled with everything, but diamonds. We continue to mine and we all get split into groups. I'm partnered up with Ian, so we head to an area of the ravine, watching our step not to fall.

We walk until we find iron, Ian runs to it, and mines it. He smiles at me and then I see an arrows fly at him, and he falls. He hits the ground and screams in pain.

I try to run but a creeper comes up behind me and blows me off the platform.

I scream as I fall, and I hear footsteps and yells of the rest of the group. Ian stands up, and helps me up too. Quentin sees the mobs, and kills all of them.

"You okay?" Adam asks us. We nod as we make our way up. It hurt for a split second, but I'm okay now.

_It's exactly like Minecraft._

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sit on the couch, waiting. All of them were given a big room, because Brandon, Jordan, Martin, and everyone else wanted to come in at the same time.

I drink my soda, as I wait for Louise, who went to the bathroom. I sit there until I hear movement.

I quickly look up to see Ian shaking. _Oh my god. _Then he stops, and Jason shakes for two seconds.

_That's the second time. Jason shaked again._

Louise comes in, and I tell her what happened. She runs over to Ian and looks at him. She frowns.

I go over to Jason. Still nothing.

_What is going on?_

Just then, Jordan and Taylor(AntVenom) come in with little teddy bears.

"Hey guys," Taylor says. They both place a teddy bear on each of the stands.

"We'll leave you guys," Jordan says as he walks out the door.

I look at the teddy bears who all have a letter on their stomachs.

Going left to right, Ian, Mitch, Ty, Adam, Jerome, Quentin, Jason. Each one has a letter, that spells out a word.

_Crafted._

I start to cry. _People love them God, why would you let this happen? They have fans, family, friends, girlfriends. They are too young._

I cry a little more, and notice that Ashley also starts crying. We start to cry together until the nurses tell us to go if it makes us feel uncomfortable.

We look at each other and decide to go to a restaurant, since all we ate since the accident was hospital food.

She grabs my hand and we start to walk to the hospital door.

We see fans and news reporters scream at the sight of us.

A nurse comes up to us.

" , Miss_._Mariee, we have a door in the back, if you would like," she tells us.

We nod. "Thank you Mrs.." I look at her nametag. "Annabelle."

She nods, and me and Ashley walk to the balk door, with fans still screaming at the door.


	4. The Ender Dragon

**(Louise's POV)**

We run into the cafe's bathroom and stay there for 10 minutes. The waiters escort the fans out, and frown at us when we come out.

We stand in line and both of us order a crepe and some tea. We eat peacefully, but fans scream when we get outside.

Me and Ashley stated running torwards the hospital, when a girl grabbed me.

"You did this to them!" she screams at me. Ashley slaps the girl on the face, grabs my hand, and we run.

_These fans are crazy. Looks like Ashley is used to them._

We run into the hospital and police start to disperse the mob of fans. By afternoon, the crowd is gone and the hospital is piece and quiet.

Me and Ashley make our way to the room, where we sit there. Ashley says she is gonna go home, and she recommends I do too. I refuse until she tells me that the nurse can keep me on a 24/7 update on them.

I give in and we start to drive to my house.

"Can i stay at your house?" I ask out of the blue. She nods and I sigh in relief.

I dont feel safe alone in that house without Jerome, especially if their are crazy fans, fans that are willing to hurt you.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I lay in bed, thinking about Louise. _How is she?Is she doing okay? I miss her._

Adam shakes me and I wake up. We decided to take a day off and walk around. I start to think. _How do we escape this Minecraft? Maybe there is no way, but there can't be._

_Think Jerome, think. How do you finish Minecraft in the real game?_

I think and almost fall into the water.

"Careful there," Ian tells me, as he picks up a rock and throws it. The rock hits Adam in the head, who just rubs his head as he ice stares at Ian.

"Don't give me that stare," he says," you're gonna catch a cold."

"Burn!" Jason screams.

_Burn._

"Jason thats it! How did I not think of that? Im so stupid. Jason I love you!" I say as I kiss Jason on the head.

"I thought we were a thing," Mitch says with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Ty asks.

"How do you beat Minecraft?"I ask them. Silence.

"How," asks Adam with a confused face.

"Ender dragon," I say with a laugh.

"So? What does an ender dragon have to do with burn?" asks Ian.

"Oh. Dragons breath fire, I get it," Quentin says with a chuckle.

"So if we want to leave this place and go back home, we have to kill it!" I say as I skip around them.

"Jerome...your a GENIUS!" Mitch screams at me as he launches himself at me. I fall down on my butt and everyone starts laughing.

We get back to the house and start to make a plan. Everyone goes in pairs to find diamond and iron. We mine all day, and come back the next.

"If we keep this up, we will get armor for the ender dragon, and be back home in no time!" Ian says as he mines an iron.

"Diamond!" Ty screams,"I found diamond!"

We rush over to him and find 5 diamonds, enough for 2 swords.

We congratulate him and continue to mine. By the end of the day, we have full iron armor for 3 people and 2 diamond swords.

"Ooohhh baaaabyy!" Mitch yells.

"Sluuuuurrrrrrppp." Me and Mitch laugh and Ian looks at us with a questionable face.

"What is wrong with you two?" he asks.

"Everything," I say. Me and Mitch both start slurping at Ian who just walks away.

_Even in Minecraft, we act like real life. Everything here reminds me of home, except Lousie._

I miss Louise. Her pretty brown hair, and sparkly brown eyes. Her bright smile and kind heart.

_Louise I miss you. I miss you._

I climb into bed and we all fall asleep.

_I miss you Louise. I miss you. I love you with all my heart Louise._

I slowly close my eyes.

_I love you._


	5. Ty

**(Jerome's POV)**

I wake up in the bed, and realizing I've been crying. I wipe my tears away and get up. I hand out food to everyone who eats it right away. We have enough food, so today, everyone will be mining.

Im partnered up with Mitch. _Mining buddies! _I smile. It's been a long time since I smiled, since this is a place where you don't smile.

Me and Mitch find some iron and by the end of the day, we have 3 more diamonds swords, and 1 full iron set.

We walk walk back to the house, and I start to think about Louise. I can't stop thinking about her.

_Louise, I miss you._

**(Louise's POV)**

I got to the hospital and the nurses updated me that nothing happened last night. Me and Ashley sat down and stated reading magazines.

This has become a daily routine. Get up, dress, drive to the hopistal, get updates, sit there for a couple hours, get lunch at a cafe, come back, then go home. On repeat every day. On some days friends join us, and I have seen everyone's family, but Mitch's.

_Why is his family not here?_

I sit there thinking that he may have gotten into a fight with them or something but then Connor, Mitch's little brother comes in, followed by his two sisters, Kyleigh and Marley.

They wave at us and we leave them to be with Mitch. Before I leave, Marley grabs Ashely's arm.

"Thank you," she whispers, with a tear on her cheek.

We leave and Connor places a flower on Mitch's stand.

I see him talk, and I decipher his words.

"I love you big bro. Come back please. Come back."

**(Quentin's POV)**

_I hope Annie's doing okay. I don't want her to be sad because of me._

I continue to mine with Ty, who has found way more than me. He has nothing to think about but going home. I have to think about Annie.

I find a few pieces of iron, and we start mining at the ravine. Ty starts mining down, trying to find more diamonds.

"Maybe, I'll get lucky,"he says with a smile.

Just then. everything collapsed. Ty mined a stone block, which fell under his feet.

_Ty. No!_

Ty started screaming as he fell, but it was only for 2 seconds. Then, there was just silence. I looked down.

"Ty!" I screamed, but it was useless. He wasn't there.

In the place that he fell was items.

_Ty. Why did this happen?_

A pick, diamonds, and iron.


	6. Dawn

**(Louise's POV)**

I sat in a chair by Ian, looking out the window. A pretty view. Los Angeles glowed like little stars.

Ashley sat behind me, reading a magazine. She hasn't talked in 2 hours, maybe that magazine is that interesting.

I look out the window and see a girl look at me. She looks like she is 20 years old, she stares at me for a long time. _Who is she?_

Ashley comes up to me and looks at the window. She looks mad, then she just walks downstairs, leaving me in here.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sat next to Mitch, reading a magazine about todays time. They were on the front page.

_YouTube Stars Get Into An Accident: Will They continue on YouTube?_

It had quotes from them, and pictures. They interviewed the families and fans.

I felt my stomach rumble. _I need some food. _

"Hey, Louise. Want some food?" I asked her. Silence. She just sat there, looking out the window. I came up to the window and looked at who Louise was looking at.

_What is she doing here?!_

I walk out the door, and start walking down the hospital stairs. _She has no right to be here._

I walk to the front door, and anger fills me. I look closer to see if it actually is her. It is.

_Go away, Dawn. Go away. _I walk torwards her and she just looks right through me.

_You shouldn't be here, Dawn. Go away._

**(Jerome's POV)**

I was mining iron with Adam, unti I heard a scream. Me and Adam ran torwards the scream, and we find Quentin on the ground, crying.

"What happened? What was that scream?" Adam asks.

"Im sorry, Adam. Im sorry,"Quentin says as he starts to sob. I look down, and see items on the ground.

_Oh. My. God._

"It's Ty," I tell Adam,"he fell and, he's...dead." Adam just looks at me and then down.

I can see a tear starting in his eye, then he just smiles. He breaks into laugh, and starts hugging me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Normally if your bestfriend died, you would cry.

"In Minecraft, you respawn,"Adam says as he continues to laugh. _Ohhh..._

We all laugh a bit, at Quentin, and a bit on how stupid we were. We start walking to the spawn point, but he's not there. Me and Adam go to the house, Ian and Quentin go to the mine again, and Jason went for the woods.

We met back, nothing. Adam looks confused. Everyone does.

"How do we get him back?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Mitch,"but the ender dragon is our only hope, so suit up guys. Tomorow will be our last mining day. Before anyone dies again, we need to kill the dragon."

We all agree and get to bed. I instantly fall asleep.

**(Ty's POV)**

_Where am I?_

I look around, but I see all black. I scream but it just echos.

_What is going on? Is this heaven? No, heaven is lie sunshine, not this dark...then where am I?_

I close my eyes, since it's pointless to try anything. Wait.

_I'm in the void._

**(Ashley's POV)**

I storm torwards Dawn, who just stares blankly at me.

"You shouldn't be here," I tell her.

"I deserve to," she says with a smile.

"Adam isn't your husband anymore, because you broke his heart," I tell her.

"Doesn't mean I still don't love him," she says with an evil smile.

I walk back to the hospital.

"Oh wait, Ashley," she tells me. I turn around."Give Adam a kiss for me."

I walk back to the hospital full of anger. _No. Adam doesn't get anything from you. He is my friend and I saw him depressed when you left him. He isn't going to see you again. I won't allow it._

I storm into the room and slam the door. Louise looks at me with worry.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Nobody,"I told her,"It's nobody."


	7. Man Down

**(Jason's POV)**

By the end of 2 minecraft days, we all have full iron armor, with enchants, and diamond swords. We decide not to sleep, so we can get more enchants. We all split up and decide to meet back at the house at morning. I find an ender man and kill it, getting an ender portal.

I walk into the woods, with Ian 20 blocks to my left. We nod at each other and kill some mobs. I get 3 levels in 5 minutes. I see a creeper and kill it, getting it's gunpowder for TNT.

I walk another couple blocks and a creeper blows up where Ian is. Then another. And another. And another. And a last one.

"Ian?" I yell to him. Of course he won the battle, he is second best at PVP, coming after Mitch.

No answer. Just silence. I go over to where he was and see enchanted armor in a dirt whole.

"Ian!" But it was no use. He was with Ty.

**(Ian's POV)**

I look over to my right, and Jason looks at me. I start killing mobs and my brain starts to remember my past.

(Flashback)

"Run soldier run!" someone yells to me. I see men shooting at us to our right. My comrad dies in front of me. I come out into the open and start shooting the enemy. I kill two before one hits my leg. I fall in pain,but get up right away.

I kill a couple more, and a bomb comes torwards me. I dodge it, but two of my other friends don't survive.

(Flashback ends)

I run through the skelatons, killing them all. This reminds me when I was a marine. Long ago, when I was with Maddie.

_Maddie. Why did you leave me? I loved you._

I need to stop thinking about Maddie, because I have another girlfriend now. I hope to soon marry her. I hope she won't leave me like Maddie did.

I see a creeper but run past it, it explodes making me lose 2 hearts. Im down to 6 hearts. 4 hearts. 1 heart. Then I see blackness and Ty for a second. Everything becomes black.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I started thinking about Dawn, and how she hurt Adam like that.

_You guys were about to get married. Why would you leave him and hurt him like that?_

I stopped thinking because Ian started shaking. The third time.

He shakes for 3 seconds, the just stops. Louise sees it too. But we ignore it. Its nothing. They are still in a coma.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I hear an explosion and me and Adam run to it. We see Jason looking at a hole in the dirt ground. Jason just picks up some items.

_Armor. Iron armor._

I call out to everyone and everyone is here. Adam, Jason, Jerome, Quentin,me.._Ian._

"Jason, what happened?" I tell him.

"I don't know. I was walking and I heard explosions so I walked over here, and Ian is gone."

"We need to stic together guys! If we want to live, we need to stay together!" Jerome screams at everyone.

We all nod, and walk to the house. _Jerome really wants to get back home. He has Louise and everything._

There were seven of us, two are down, and five are left. _This is harder than I thought._

_I wish I had a Louise of my own. Jerome is so happy with her._

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. Reality

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sat there, thinking. About Dawn, about Adam, about Mitch.

He broke up with me less than a year ago. He never told me why, just that he wasn't ready. _Wasn't ready for what?_

I sat there and looked over at Louise. She and Jerome have been going out for over a year now, and look how happy they are.

I thinking about random stuff. _Wait, YouTube._

I pick up my phone and look at all of their channels. People are spamming the chat, saying it's my fault. I lost a lot of subscribers.

I decide to do a vlog. I go to camera and turn on the recording.

"Hey guys, AshleyMarieeGaming here with a vlog! Im here in the hospital with Louise, Jerome's lovely girlfriend." Louise looks at the camera and smiles. "I looked at my YouTube today, and I saw that I lost a lot of subscribers, because you think I caused all of this. Well you guys are wrong, it wasn't me. It was Mitch, he was driving when they got into the accident." I start crying.

"He was driving the car, which got them here!" I show the hospital room. "Im not the one to blame, and neither is he! Things like this happen! This is reality and you guys need to wake up and start experiencing it!" I scream at the camera and start to cry more.

"Don't you blame Mitch, or me, for this. Nobody is to blame! So you guys can stop all this blame, and actually do something instead of wanting them to get out of the hospital faster to do a video! Think about them, they aren't having the time of their life! So just shut up! Shut up all of you!" I scream at the camera. "This isn't any better than me or Louise or their families or other friends." I look over at Louise who is running out of the room, crying.

"So, just stop all of this. Just wait. They will heal."I look deep into the camera. "Goodbye, guys."

I turn off the recording and huddle up in my seat. I start to cry, and I hear a door open. Louise comes in and looks sad. The tears are gone, but she still has red eyes. I look at her face, and see red on her cheek, but I don't question it.

"You still love Mitch, dont you?" she asks me. I nod, and she just smiles.

"Its ok," she tells me,"come here." She pulls me in for a hug and I sit there, crying into her shoulder.

**(Louise's POV)**

I hear Ashley screaming at the camera. Tears start to fill my eyes, and before I know it, im running out of the room.

I run into a bathroom stall and close the door. I stand there, crying my eyes out.

_I love you Jerome, I love you. I want you back._

I continue crying until the bathroom dorr opens. I wipe my eyes and blow my nose. I come out of the stall, and a 17 year old girl is putting on make-up by the mirror. She looks at me and then back at the mirror.

She rubs her lips together, spreading the red lipstick. She turns back and her blonde hair hits me in the face. I expect the dorr to open, but she just stands there and looks at me.

"Omg. You're Louise. Im a big fan of your boyfriend! Can I have his autograph when he wakes up?" She asks. I shake my head and she gets mad.

"Fine," she says,"I didnt like you anyway."

**(Martin's POV)**

I look on Skype and see that Brandon is online. _I should troll him. He would freak out._

I call him and he screams in my ear.

"Dude! Look on YouTube! Your laugh montage is killing it!" He ends the call and I look on YouTube. 1,483,803 views. _Wow._

People must love my laugh. Im Bulgarian and everytime I do a video with Adam, he asks me to laugh. Everyone loves my laugh.

My fans always say,"Bodil, your laugh is hilarious." Those comments make me smile.

I click on the home page and see a post. 1,985,382 views.

I look at the creator. _AshleyMarieeGaming._

I click on it and it opens up to a vlog by her. I see her in the hospital with some girl next to her.

I finish the video, and call everyone I know, telling them to check it out. I refresh the page.

_2,374,963 views. Dang, Ashley. That's a lot for a vlog._

I call Baki, Simon, and Vikk.

"Dang. She's featured!" Baki says.

"I know. Its cool though, how she would sacrifice her YouTube career for her friends." Vikk says.

"Maybe its for Mitch," I say. They stay silent and finally Simon talks.

"Maybe..." He mumbles.


	9. My Saviors

**(Adam's POV)**

Jason sent us on a mission to get ender pearls and diamonds to build the portal. I go with Jerome, and we got a diamond pick for each group. Quentin, Mitch, and Jason. Me and Jerome.

We get 3 ender pearls and 2 diamond blocks by the end of the day. Its harder to find then the real game.

We go back home, and get into bed. I fall asleep thinking about the real world, and what's going on there, while we stay here.

**(Quentin's POV)**

Me and Mitch walk together, hands almost touching, afraid of any mobs. Two mobs killed our friends, Ian and Ty. We don't want to be like them.

Mitch finds some diamonds and mines them while I set up some torches all around.

We find 3 creepers, and kill them. I gather the gunpowder, while Mitch gets flint from gravel.

He gets enough for 32 arrows. We find a mineshaft and gather the string from the web. Mitch makes 2 bows, and we try them out on a skeleton. We gather the bones and extra arrows it drops.

I start mining around iron ores, and I hear a weird sound. I continue mining an iron ore when Mitch yells at me.

"Quentin! No! Get out of there!" He screams at me as he runs at me. I don't understand what he's talking about until I turn around and see the red liquid falling down on me.

My skin starts burning and Mitch scoops up some water not to far away with a bucket. He runs at me again and screams again.

"Jump out of the hole or you'll die!" He runs at me but it's too late. Im hurting and my body feels immense pain. I see Mitch scream my name, then Ian and Ty for a split second. Then just darkness.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I look over at Quentin who shakes for a second, then stops. hen shakes for another second, then stops. After 15 seconds, he stops completely. I look back at Louise who just stares out the window, looking into the view of Los Angeles.

_It's actually really pretty. We should take a break from this room, and take a walk._

I get up and come up to Louise. I grab her hand and drag her out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asks, worried.

"Just for a walk, we need some fresh air," I say as she smiles. I stop holding her hand, instead, she walks on her own.

A nurse stops us and asks where we are going.

"To an Italian restaurant, like a block away." The nurse smiles and nods her head.

We go outside. _No fans today,that video must have taught them._

We walk a block, and see the restaurant. We walk in and get some seats. We order some pizza and sodas for both of us.

I eat my pepporoni pizza, enjoying every bit. We almost never leave the hospital, Im never leaving Louise there, with Dawn here and all.

I look around and see 3 guys, each about 20 years old, eating pizza and checking their phones.

_Just get off your phones for a little bit. Enjoy the world!_

I continue to eat my pizza, but in the corner of my eye, I see 2 of them whispering to each other, and looking at me. One of them fixes his hair.

I stare at my pizza, and finish it quickly. _Who are those dudes? I want to get out of here._

Louise is still eating her pizza, and I refill my soda. They still stare at me, then one of them stares at Louise, another on his phone, and another at me.

I look at the choices. Cherry Coke. Sprite. Root beer. Lemonade. Pepsi.

I can't decide on one, but from behind me I hear a voice.

"In my opinion, Cherry Coke's the best," the voice says. I look behind me and see the dude who was staring at me. He fixes his hair again and smiles at me.

I smile back, but walk over to my seat with Louise. I feel hands on my waist.

"Woah woah! Where's the rush?" he says with a smile.

He turns me around and starts to lean in for a kiss. I try to push away, but he pulls me closer. I feel his lips touch mine. I pull away, just enough to say,"Stop!"

He grabs me more and kisses me more. I try and pull away but realize it's no use.

He starts whispering in my ear something about coming with him. I know what it is, so I act fast. I punch him in the stomach and he lets go with an "Omph." He holds his stomach and just smiles.

"You shouldn't have done that," he says. Before I could reply, I feel hands behind me. I get lifted up and the hand covers me.

"Ashley!" I hear Louise scream. I see her being grabbed and pulled out the door, outside.

I try and scream but my voice is muffled by his hand. I try and backkick the guy behind me but he stops me. I must struggle more, because both the guys carry me to a black mini-van. They push me inside and tie me to the chair, along with Louise. She is crying beside me.

I see her eyes. _Help. _Her eyes are screaming for help, but she can't talk. The car starts driving fast and the guys start laughing. One looks at me and smiles.

"Ashley? Isnt it? I heard it when this young lady screamed at you." He points to Louise who just looks away.

The next thing happened so fast. The boy who grabbed Louise, starts screaming. His hand turns quickly on the wheel, and we start sliding. The guys scream and I close my eyes.

The car flips over 3 times, then stops upside down. Me and Louise didn't get hurt, because we were secured to the chairs, but the guys, were bloody all over, and in need of medical attention.

_Why should I care about them? They hurt Louise and kidnapped us._

Me and Louise look at each other and horror fills her eyes. She starts screaming. I hear people outside, two guys talk at the same time, and a lady is calling 911.

I recognize the two guys voices. _Is it them? _

I listen closer, and realize it's them. I start screaming through the rag on my mouth, and little muffles come out.

"Did you hear that? I heard a voice," One of them says. _Please, be you. Help me please._

"I heard it too, let me check." I hear the other guys voice. I see the feet come closer and the feet bend over. I see his face.

_Yes! Help me! Please!_

He scans the car and looks at the backseat, directly at us.

"Ashley!" He screams. His feet run away, and he drags the other person to the car.

"Hey! Louise! Ashley! Come on help them!" He screams.

He kneels down and starts squirming through the car, coming to us.

"It's okay," he tells us. He starts to untie Louise's mouth rag and she just starts crying.

He finishes untying her, and she crawls out of the car. He works his way to me, and unties me.

He gets out, and I follow him. His hands reach out for mine and I grab them. I get up and jump on him. Hugging him.

"Thank you two!" I start crying. They reach in and hug us.

"There there," one of them says. _I can't believe they saved me._

"Thank you guys, you saved me and Louise," I say to them with a smile. They hug me again.

I can't believe my saviors are these two. Ryan and Jordan.

_I was saved by XxRPMxX13 and CaptainSparklez._


	10. Counting Death

**(Mitch's POV)**

I see Quentin's stuff fly out of the lava, then fall back in. Every last bit of it, and him, burned.

I decide not to stay there any longer, there is no point crying here, a mob will just come and kill me.

I walk over to Adam, Jason, and Jerome, who are standing on some stone, laughing.

"Jerome almost fell into a pit of lava!" Adam says with a laugh.

"Yeah...funny," I say with a sad tone. Jason notices it.

"Where's Quentin?" he asks, smile still on his face. He sees my expression.

"No...not again?!" He screams at me. I back away, not wanting to anger him more.

"Quentin's gone. I warned him, but he wasn't fast enough. He burned in lava, and his stuff burned with him," I say in a hushed tone.

All of us just stare into space, thinking about Ian and Ty and now, Quentin.

We make our way up and go to bed, 3 beds are empty, and I feel like its my fault they're empty. _I got us here, so it is my fault._

I lay in bed and Jason starts talking.

"Guys?" he asks.

"Yeah Jason?" Jerome asks him back.

"We're going to the end," he says. We nod.

"Tomorow, we're going tomorow. We have lost enough people and we can't lose more." He says," Go to sleep, we need good rest."

We all agree and fall asleep. _3 down, 4 to go. _I become sad at the thought of that.

Now, we may have no chance of getting back home.

**(Ryan's POV)**

"We were in the restaurant, and they started harassing us. I told them to stop, and one of them started to pull me towards him. I hit him in the stomach and his friend grabbed me. They put us in there car...and yeah." Ashley says. Jordan sits with Louise, comforting her.

"Did you know these men?" The police officer asks Ashley.

"Umm no. But they might be fans...Im a youTuber so...but not a famous one. Either fans or just desperate guys."

"Thank you." The officer says as he walks away. Jordan helps Louise into the car and me and Ashley walk to the car.

I drive them to the hospital and me and Jordan decide to stay with them, saying its not safe to be alone. We each take a chair, but I let Louise take the small leather couch that the hospital put for us, knowing we stay here at night.

We all fall asleep, and wake up the next morning. I go out to get hospital cereal, and we eat . Me and Jordan pretend to barf from the cereal, since it was disgusting.

"Dont worry. You'll get used to it." Louise says with a small laugh.

We finish the cereal and sit there, reading magazines. After about 3 hours of sitting, Jordan gives an idea to go to the movies.

"Not like a date! I have a girlfriend, Angelica, you know. So does Ryan, and we aren't jags to take away our friend's girlfriends." He adds quickly. They nod and they grab their purses as Jordan brings up the car.

We get to the movie theater and decide to let them watch a funny movie, to make them smile. We watch an Adam Sandler movie and by the end of the movie, their face is red from laughing too much.

"Remember that part when they were eating dinner and Adam just spit out the steak onto his friend!" Ashley said, still laughing.

"Yes, that was hilarious!" Louise answered back.

They continue laughing the whole way back, until the hospital. We give Ashley the couch this time, even though I want the couch.

I start to get comfortable on a chair and I close my eyes for a few minutes. I open them up and Ashley is in front of me.

"Oh god. You scared me!" I whisper, not wanting to wake up Jordan and Louise.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say thank you. You guys really helped today, and I haven't heard Louise laugh in a long time," she says with a smile.

"No problem. Now get back to sleep!" I whisper at her, and she walks over to the couch. She lays down and closes her eyes. I start to close my eyes, and then I fall asleep.

**(Jerome's POV)**

_We only have 4 of us left. Me, Mitch, Adam, and Jason. Oh dear god._

We get up and start eating. We still need 5 more ender pearls and 15 diamond blocks for the portal, so we get mining. By the end of the day we get 4 more blocks and 2 ender pearls.

We go back home and eat again.

"Tomorow is the day guys, I can feel it. We will mine more and kill more ender men tomorow. Then the day after tomorow, we will build the portal!" Mitch screams with a smile on his face.

"Cheers!" Jason screams and we all take a bite of cake._ Louise. Im so close, just hold on, for me!_

We get to bed and I dream of tomorow and how close we are to home.

**(MANY DAYS LATER)**

**(Adam's POV)**

We wake up the next morning and go to the mines. We find enough diamonds for 3 more blocks and Jason gets 2 more ender pearls, and 3 eye of ender.

We all cheer "Wooh!" as I gather all the items for the portal."Everything is set!" I say. I poke Jason, who has the items.

With Mitch's help, he starts building the portal. Jason puts the last block on it,and smiles at all of us.

The portal ignites and it turns black. I_t's starting to get dark, we should get home._

We all cheer and start hugging each other. Tomorow will be the day.

We look at the portal for a little more, and Jason gets closer. He smiles then laughs. I look back and see an arrow flying torwards Jason.

"No, Jason!" I scream, but the arrow hits him and he falls into the portal.

I hear Mitch scream and a creeper explodes next to him, destroying the portal. Mitch kills the creepers and I start to kill the other mobs. Jerome gathers the remaining parts of the portal.

2 of the blocks came off, and got blown up. _Great. We need to mine 2 more._

Then I remember. _Jason. _I start killing the mobs faster out of anger and I start to scream.

_Jason, why?! _We kill all the mobs and Mitch starts crying again.

"Im telling you, this is all my fault!" He says. I shake my head, trying to tell him its not, but he can't see, because I can tell that his tears are blurring his vision.


	11. Heartbreak

**AN:**Hey guys!Happy Saturday! Every weekend is Double Day! Double the days of freedom, double the chapters! This is morning's chapter Another will be posted tonight. Same with tomorow! 6 hundred views! Wow, only 1 follower though. Thanks BlazetheDragonite. Hope you like my story. If you have any improvements for it, or anything, message me!Thanks and enjoy!:)

**(Mitch's POV)**

We set our path for the mines again. Just me, Adam, and Jerome. We find more materials, but just for one more part. We need one last piece to start to portal.

(Flashback)

I stare into her eyes, and she stares back. Her sparkling brown eyes come with a little giggle. We sit there, on the park bench. I reach into my pocket, and pull out the box.

She looks at it and I hand it to her. She opens it and smiles. She takes out the sparkling necklace and puts it around her neck. She looks at me and leans in. I feel a kiss on my cheek, then she sits back down.

(Flashback ends)

**(Ashley's POV)**

I stare out the window, thinking about Mitch. I run to my purse and pull out a little black box.

I open it and see the necklace. _As pretty as ever. _I hold on to it for a few moments then put it on. I take out my phone, and look at myself.

_I look the same as I did back then, 1 year ago._

I hold on to the necklace and start to spin it around my fingers. I close my eyes and start thinking, about life, then love, and how it will all end.

**(Adam's POV)**

We mine all day and in a few days, we have all the materials again. We start to build the portal. I put in the last block and Mitch and Jerome smile.

Jerome quickly turns around, to see if any mobs are present, but the forest is empty.

"Don't worry," I reassure him,"tomorow we leave." _Without Ty, Jason, Quentin, Ian..._

I let out a big sigh and Mitch and Jerome start walking torwards the house.

(Flashback)

I stand on the beach, taking pictures of her. She runs into the ocean, then quickly out. She laughs as the water touches her feet.

We sit there on the warm sand until night falls and the sun starts to set.

_Come on Adam. You can do this._

"What a beautiful sunset,"she says,"I wish it could last forever!" She says as she closes her eyes.

I feel my pocket. _Check. Im ready._

I get up and take her hand, and we walk side by side on the beach. Her brown hair covers her eyes, which stare into the horizon.

I lead her to a nice spot. _You can do this. _

I stand her in front of me, and she just stares into my eyes. I take out the box, and hold it, hidden, in my hands.

I get on my knees and she looks at me.

"Dawn," I say. I pull out the box and open it. She gasps and puts her hands over her mouth.

"Will you do me the honor," I say slowly,"In being my lovely wife."

She looks at me for a long time. She closes her eyes and I see a tear fall.

_Is it something I did? What did I say?_

She shakes her head. Then softly whispers the one word I dread.

_No. _

Before I could do anything, she runs away and leaves me there on the beach. I sit there, and a couple, about in their early twenies, run over to me and start to comfort me.

I get up and just storm into my car. I drive for a long time, punching the wheel at some times.

I stop my car on the side of the road. I start to cry, but quickly stop, knowing that it wasn't my fault.

I continue driving, and I open up the window. I take the box and throw it out.

_At least the person who finds that will be happy._

**(Dawns's POV)**

I drive fast. I dont stop until I get to Ashley's hotel. She is staying in LA for a while, and she is the one who will understand.

I get to her number and start knocking on the door.

"Coming! Who is it?" She screams through the door. She opens it and I run in.

"Hey Dawn whats up?" She asks me with a smile. The smile leaves her face right as she sees my expression.

"Whats wrong?!" She says worried, as she runs over to me and sits down.

"I cant do this," I tell her. She looks at me confused. I tell her that a couple months back, when me and Adam were dating, I did something I shouldn't have done.

"I got drunk and this guy he..well..." I look at her, and she doesn't respond.

"Go on," she tells me and I tell her about earlier.

She looks at me in the eye. I start to explaing how I never wanted that to happen, but I was interrupted by Ashley.

She slapped me then just got up.

"Get out!" She screams. I look at her.

"You're joking right?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Get out! Now!" She screams even louder,"Or i swear to God, I will call the police on you!"

She points to the door and continue to look at me. I walk out and she slams the door on me. I walk to my car, and open the door. I slam the car door, and take out my phone.

_If Ashley reacted this way to me, then I have nobody. _

I look up at Ashley's number and see her watching me. She quickly closes the curtains and then the lights turn off.

I start the car, and decide to just drive home. I get home and see half of it empty. All of Adam's stuff are gone.

I look on the kicthen counter and see a note.

_I have gone away because I'm not ready. Im not ready to face you or anything. You broke my heart. I decided to leave. I bought a house, and you won't know where. I loved you._

_From, Adam._


	12. To The End

**(Mitch's POV)**

We put on all our armor and get our weapons. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

_You can do this. We will be home in no time._

Me, Jerome, and Adam got close to the portal. We looked at each other. Then, Adam nodded his head.

He jumped in and Jerome grabbed me as he fell. I saw all black, with Jerome and Adam beside me, then I opened my eyes.

I looked around and saw endermen everywhere. They looked at us and a couple teleported to us, staring with their purple eyes.

_This is it._

**(Ashley's POV)**

Me and Louise make our way to a Japanese restaurant. We ordered sushi and started eating it.

"I cant," Louise says with a laugh as she drops some sushi with her chopsticks.

We laugh and then I teach her how to hold it properly. She picks up a sushi and stuffs it into her mouth.

"Yum,' she says as rice falls out of her mouth.

"Eww. Gross" I say and we start to laugh.

I continue eating and a 15 year old girl comes up to me and starts smiling.

"OMG! Is thats really you? Ashley Mariee? I love your channel by the way. You're hair is so cute!" She continues rambling on about how she is my biggest fan, and I just sit there, stuffing sushi into my mouth.

Louise looks at me and starts to laugh. I also laugh along, and the girl looks at us, confused.

"OMG was it something I said?! What did I say? Oh my god. Oh no," She walks back to her seat and looks sadly at her plate. I walk over to her and she continues to look down.

"It's not you, I mean it is you. But it's not bad. It's just, I'm not a big YouTuber, so Im suprised anyone would notice me and love me so much," I say with a smile. She looks up and starts to smile.

She jumps to her feet and asks if she can hang out with us for a bit. I nod and she runs over to our table and sits down.

Over the next hour, she took 27 selfies and 3 videos of me, and then asked for my autograph. I autographed her shirt, phone case, and even her hand.

She ran out the door, thanking us. She runs out of sight and me and Louise start to laugh.

"What a day!" Louise says as we walk to the hospital.

We walk to the hospital and she falls asleep. I stay awake for 2 more hours, thinking about my fans, and how they are reacting right now.

_Are they like that girl, or like those creepy boys?_

I call and check up on Coco.

"She's good. Dont worry," Noah says,"She is sleeping right now."

"Okay, tell her Louise says hi."

"Okay, see you later. Bye."

"Bye, Noah."

I hang up and look over at Mitch. I get up and walk over to him. I get close to him and give him a quick kiss.

I was interrupted by Annie and Maddie, who ran into the room.

"Oh my god are they okay?!" Annie screams as she runs over to Quentin. The scream woke up Louise who started grunting.

"You're kinda late you know?" I answer back.

"I know. Everyone kept it a secret from us, because they knew we would overrreact, and I got the fastest flight but it was canceled and I just arrived. So how is Ian doing?" Maddie says in one breath.

I tell her that he is fine and Annie is about to start talking until I tell her that Quentin is fine too, then she relaxes a bit.

We talk for a bit, and they say that we should get a hotel room, instead of staying here all day. We agreed,and with Annie's rented car, we go to a hotel, a couple blocks away form the hospital.

Since it was more expensive to get two rooms, we got one room with two queen size beds. We all get dressed itno our pajamas and go to sleep.


	13. Final Countdown

**(Adam's POV)**

Me, Mitch, and Jerome walk next to each other and I look up. Mitch and Jerome also look up and we all see the dragon.

"You ready?" Mitch says as he takes out his bow. I nod and I look over at Jerome.

"Let's do this!" He yells as he pulls out his sword.

Mitch points his bow up and stretches the string. The arrow sticks to the string and then it flies.

The arrow darts up and hits the dragon. The dragon notices us and starts diving down for us.

"Oh shit..."Jerome says.

"Run!" I scream as me and Mitch run. Jerome stays and starts to shoot arrows at the dragon who screeches in pain.

The dragon swoops down and Jerome hits him a few times. The dragon takes a lot of damage so he flies back up.

I come back to Jerome and me and him start hitting the dragon as he swoops down. Mitch takes out his bow and starts shooting. He didn't miss any arrows.

Jerome takes out his bow and starts to shoot with Mitch, but I stay and hit the dragon.

The dragon swoops down and starts going for me. It makes a sudden change and darts for Jerome.

Jerome takes out his sword and hits him a few times but the dragon hits him hard, and Jerome flies into the air.

I scream his name and he falls onto the ground. His body explodes and is replaced by items.

Mitch sees this and starts to shoot many arrows. All of them hit the dragon.

I take out my bow and start to shoot the dragon. It comes down and dives for me again. I start running and I hear a sound from behind me.

_Thats not the dragon._

I look behind me and see 4 endermen start to attack me. I hit one but it teleports away. I swing my sword in different directions, and I start to feel a sharp pain in my heart.

I look over at Mitch who is screaming my name, but still has his eyes fixed on the dragon.

I look at him hit it a couple times and he starts running to me, sword in hand.

He starts hitting the endermen and 2 of them die. I see purple eyes in front of me then blackness.

_I died._

**(Mitch's POV)**

I start shooting arrows at the dragon and start crying. I just witnissed two of my best friends death, and i was the one who cause it.

Tears blur my vision but I keep on shooting. I wipe my tears, knowing I must kill the dragon for my friends.

The dragons health starts decreasing rapidly as I shoot him every second.

_His health is low.I can feel it._

The dragon swoops in and hits me. I loose half health and we start fighting, diamond sword to strength.

I hit him and my health also starts to decrease rapidly. I hit him a few more times and he hits me.

_Two hearts._

I take out my bow and shoot him a couple times.

_Half a heart warrior._

I load up my bow with an arrow.

_He is really low. One more hit. _

I let go of the string and the arrow darts torwards the dragon.

I close my eyes then open them again.

_Did I do it?_

I open my eyes expecting to be flying in the air, but I only see black.

Total darkness.


	14. Home Sweet Home

**AN:** Hey guys. Home at last, right? Im sorry if any of you guys wanted more action in the Minecraft world. It is now romance and drama. It is true in real life that:

Sky and Dawn were married, Ian was in the army and had a wife(and kid), Jerome has a girlfriend(Louise),Quentin is going out wit Annie(Vengelfe)

Hope you like my story so far. Romance and drama from here on out. Please favorite and follow if you like it, and enjoy!

**(Ty's POV)**

I look around me and see all my friends. Ian, Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, and Quentin.

I open my eyes and take a deep gasp. I hear a scream and footsteps. I look to my left and Louise is there, stroking my hair. I see Ashley to my right, running out the door.

I close my eyes for a moment and I open my eyes to see a man, perhaps a doctor, standing next to me, observing me closely.

"He is fine, just needs some sleep," the man says.

"What about the others?" I hear Ashley say.

"They will wake up later, sometime soon." He reponded.

_Sometime soon._

**(Adam's POV)**

I open my eyes and start grunting as the light from outside hits my eye. Ashley comes over to me and starts smiling at me. Louise goes over to the window, and closes the shutters.

"Hey," she says. I look over to my left, and see Ty, in bed, with his eyes closed.

"He is fine, just needs some rest." Ashley explains to me,"And so do you."

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**(Ian's POV)**

I look over to my left and see Quentin laying there, watching me.

"Hey," he says with a smile.

"They did it, we're back!" I scream with delight. My voice cracks and I see a nurse rush over to me and gives me a cup of water. I thank her, and she just goes out and starts talking to Ashley.

Ashley nods then she comes in.

"Hey guys, how you feeling?" She asks us. We respond and notice a couple voices gone.

I look over to my left and see Jason, Mitch, and Jerome still in a coma.

"They will be fine soon," she tells us. I hear the door swing open and Annie and Maddie rush in. Maddie rushes over to me and starts brushing through my hair and crying. Annie and Quentin are just talking about how life has been, then she also starts crying.

As me and Quentin comfort our girlfriends, Ty and Adam just laugh and point to them.

_Shut up!_ I mouth to them, but they continue siltently laughing.

_Same old Adam and Ty._

I hear shuffling to my left, and see Jerome wake up. Louise rushes over to him and starts smiling.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I open my eyes and start to get comfortable in my bed, when I realize something.

_Bed._

I look around and everyone is staring at me. Louise rushes over to me with tears in her eyes. I hug her and we stay like that for a few minutes.

Ten minutes after Louise finishes crying in my shoulder, Jason wakes up, and Ashley brings us all tea.

I see her stare at Mitch for a long time, then she looked sad. It looked like she was just about to cry, but she was holding it in.

By the next day, the hospital lets all 6 of us go, but Mitch is put into a seperate room, until he wakes up.

I visit Mitch every day, and me and Ashley always bring him flowers. I see Ashley's face, so I leave her alone with him.

I go to a vending machine to get some Snickers. _D12._

The Snickers gets pushed out, but it stays at the top, not falling down.

"Aaargh!" I scream at the vending machine as I punch it.

I turn around to walk away, giving up on that Snickers bar, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn back around and see Ryan and Jordan, standing there and laughing.

Jordan punches the machine and the Snickers bar falls out. I grab it out and look at them.

"JEROME!" Ryan screams at me as he hugs me. Jordan joins in the hug and we all laugh. I open up my Snickers and start to eat it.

"So wheres Mitch? We need to be the full Power Moves Squad!" He yells with joy.

"He hasn't woken up yet," I tell them,"Its been three days."

"Im sorry man," Ryan says, not wanting to talk about it any more.

We talk for a while and they start to head back home. I wave goodbye as they get in their car and drive away.

I return back to the room and see Mitch, wide awake, hugging Ashley.

I storm in and look at him.

"MITCH!" I scream at him as he starts laughing. I run at him and we hug for a long time.

"You did it!" I tell him.

"Yeah buddy!" He screams, and we just laugh.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I sit there, waiting for Jerome to get his Snickers, when I hear my name.

"Ashley," said the faint voice, almost like a whisper.

I run over to Mitch and see him looking at me. I lean in and we hug, not knowing what to do at the moment.

Jerome comes in and screams at Mitch, then charges torwards him, with a hug.

I laugh as they talk about how they "Did it" and "Fought the dragon."

_Fought the dragon? What dragon?_

I decide to let that slide and they continue talking while I bring in a nurse.

"Just a few more days, and he can go," she tells me. I smile and she seems to notice that.

"Don't worry, he may like you back,"she says with a smile,"Have a good day." Just like that she walks off, leaving me blushing red in the middle of the hallway.


	15. Mashlee

**(Mitch's POV)**

I continue talking with Jerome as Ashley talks outside in the hallway with a nurse. The nurse starts to walk away, then she turns, says something and walks away smiling. I look at Ashley, who has a pink face from blushing.

A nurse comes in and tells me to go to sleep and that I could go home tomorow.

_Yes! Finally I will leave._

**(Ashley's POV)**

We leave and Jerome and I drive to our hotel room, where Louise is waiting for us.

"How is he?" Louise says the moment we walk in and take off our shoes.

"He's doing good and he will be released tomorow," Jerome says with a smile. Jerome walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Me and Louise sit there laughing as we hear Jerome singing in the stop laughing and Louise looks at me.

"How you holding up?" She asks, worried.

"I'm ok, just nervous to see him," I say as I stare at the ground.

"I would be too, if I was in your position," She answers with a smile.

Jerome comes out of the shower and we stare at him, giggling.

"What?" He says confused. We continue laughing until he gets into bed and turns off the lamp.

"Girls," he mutters under his breath.

I giggle a bit and Louise joins in, then Jerome starts screaming at us to tell him.

"Nothing,"I say,"Its nothing.

We go to sleep and I think about Mitch and what I should talk to him about.

**(Mitch's POV)**

The next morning, I wake up and get dressed in a black jacket, jeans, and red Converse. I sit there waiting for Ashley, Jerome, and Louise who were waiting to pick me up.

I sit there and wait until a nurse comes in and tells me to get my stuff, which only consists of my phone and wallet. I walk out the hallway, and Jerome is sitting there on a chair, reading a magazine.

"Hey," I say and we hug.

"Watch out," he says,"Fans know you're back to normal."

We go to the front door and 15 fans stand there screaming our names. Jerome grabs my hand, and we run through the door, push the crowd, and run into the car.

"Drive!" I yell to Ashley and she steps on the petal. I hear a couple of fans continue to scream at us and I heard someone say "Merome." I look at Jerome and he just laughs.

We drive to the hotel, and decide to stay there for the day.

Ashley got out her laptop and booked plane tickets for all of us.

"Two tickets to NJ, one to Montreal, and one to London," she types a few words in and closes the laptop.

"Done!" She says. She lays down on the bed and turns on the TV. I start to go to the shower until I hear Jerome.

"Mitch! Get back here!" He screams. I walk back and look at the TV.

_Here we are at Encino Hospital, where 7 young teenagers just woke up from a coma. These seven teens are famous Minecraft YouTubers who got into a car crash, just 3 weeks ago. Fans stood out here, screaming for them to come out. Some fans are still here. The last one releases, Mitch Hughes, or TheBajanCanadian on YouTube, got released just 5 hours ago by his best friend, ASFJerome, a girl known to be ASFJerome's girlfriend, and Mitch Hughes' girlfriend, AshleyMariee._

I look over at Ashley and she starts blushing. Jerome turns off the TV and tells me to go to the shower.

_Why did I ever leave her?_


	16. Rumors

**(Mitch's POV)**

(Flashback)

She looks at me and smiles, putting her head on my shoulder.

I put my hand in my pocket and grab it. _You can do this!_

"I just hope it doesnt go like Adam," I mumble.

"Hmm?" Ashley asks, looking over at me.

"Nothing," I respond, and she puts her head back on my shoulder.

_Do I truly love her or is it fake? What about my fans? How will they react? How will Jerome react?_

I sigh and put the box back in my pocket.

_I can't do this, not today. I don't know when._

I get up and Ashley looks at me confused.

"Lets go," I tell her as I take her hand. She gets up and we walk to the car. I get in and start driving.

"Whats wrong?" she asks me.

I stop the car and look at her. My eyes look into her brown eyes, and she looks back.

"I dont think we can we together anymore," I tell her. She looks at me, hurt.

"But why?" I see tears in her eyes.

"Im sorry we just cant," I say and we drive in silence the whole way back.

She packs her bags and gets on her laptop. I look over her shoulder to see the screen.

_Flight 749 to London. Departing at 6:00 AM. _

I knew this would happen, but not this early.

(Flashback ends)

**(Ashley's POV)**

I get out of the car and thank the driver. I pay him money as Jerome and Mitch get the bags. Louise stands to the side, watching.

"Thanks, and have a nice trip!" The driver tells me before driving away.

I get my blue suitcase and follow Mitch and Jerome. We barely catch the airport bus, but run in and put our bags on the shelves, breathless.

We drive for 5 minutes until we get to Jerome and Louise's stop. We say goodbye and hug and they leave.

Me and Mitch sit in silence until he starts talking.

"At the hospital, I don't know. I was-" He stopped. I look at him, and he looks at me, then looks down at his ticket.

"If you don't want to talk about it, Its okay," He tells me as he gets out his phone.

"Its ok," I tell him and he gives a bit of a smile.

We get to our stop and he helps me with my suitcases. I say thank you and we get out the bus.

I hug him and then I pull away.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Its nothing," I answer. I hug him again and we say goodbye. I walk into the terminal and lay down my suitcase.

(Flashback)

He pulls over to the sidewalk and gets out of the car. I follow him and I take out my ticket as he takes my suitcase.

"Thanks," I mutter to him. He just nods but doesnt look at me.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" I ask him.

"We can," He answers,"I just don't want to." He gives a little smile like he just laughed at his own joke.

He gives me my suitcase and leans in for a hug. I hug him back, and wave to him as I go through the sliding doors. He waves back and gives a little smile, but it fades as soon as I look away, but I was still looking, and I noticed it.

I felt a tear in my eye, but I wiped it before anyone noticed.

(Flashback ends)

**(Mitch's POV)**

I look at her until she is out of sight. I sigh and get in my car.

_She was awkward when she hugged me because of the last time I dropped her off here._

I take my suitcase and walk to my terminal. I go inside and sit by my gate.

I take out my phone and I check my Twitter. So many new messages on it and many posts by my friends saying "Congrats on staying alive!" I chuckle at that and whisper to myself.

"Thanks Mat, you jag." I here footsteps and see red Converse in front of me, standing right in front of me. I look up and see a girl in her late teens, staring at me and fangirling.

"Oh no Its a fan. You're about to fangirl aren't yo-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she starts screaming "Its BajanCanadian!" all through the airport. Many people looked at me, giving me a mean look.

"Can you please calm down?" I ask her.

"Omg! He talked to me! You're alive! You're out of the hospital and you aren't in the coma anymore! OMG!" She screams at me and twice as many people look at me.

A security guard comes over to me and the girl and starts telling us to quiet down but she keeps on screaming.

"I cant quiet her down! She wont stop! She is like a wild animal!" I tell him. He grabs her and leads her away. I smile as I put on my earphones to listen to music.

I hear her scream one last time before the music drowns her out.

"Are you and Ashley a thing? Is there a Mashlee? If there is, I will kill her!"

I turn my volume up loud, and stay like that for one more hour, as I wait for my flight.

_This is exactly why I didn't marry her. I dont want her to be hurt..._

I decide to come up with an answer in case anyone asks me again.

_Rumors. Its all just rumors._


	17. Power Moves

**(Mitch's POV)**

(Two weeks later)

I get up and look outside at the snow barreling at my window. I go to the kitchen and make myself some coffee, and eat some pancakes.

I dress in sweats and sweater and walk outside. I run to the mailbox and open it up. I take out the mail and run back in.

_Junk. Junk. Bills. Letter. Bills. Wait, letter!_

I open up the letter and look at it.

_Hey Mitch,_

_Merry almost Christmas! I have invited the rest of the team to come for a couple weeks at my cousin cabin in Big Bear. If you want to come, reply back on Skype. This just seems all fancy and stuff and official. Hope to see you there!_

_From, Adam._

_P.S. Bring presents!_

I take the letter and walk upstairs. I get on my computer and open up Skype.

_Mitch: Yeah. Im coming. Give me the address:)_

_Adam: Yeah! Okay the address is 43759 Yestin Road. Its a big three-story cabin thingy._

_Mitch: Thats not a cabin! Thats a mansion made of wood._

_Adam: Same thing:) See u there._

I close the chat and call Jerome.

"Hey buddy! Did you get the letter from Adam? It was really fancy," Jerome answers.

"Yeah I did and I'm going. Bring Louise also!"

"Okay. Hey, wanna record some Minecraft? I can set up a battledome or we can do a plain Hunger Deenz?"

"Hunger Deenz sounds Gucci to me!" I say.

"Yeah buddy!" Jerome says as I open up my recording studio and Minecraft.

"Okay ready? Umm...number...16!" Jerome says.

I join and vote for Duckbill City. The chat starts filling up with either people saying "Omg Mitch and Jerome!" or voting for the same map me and Jerome voted for.

The map is chosen and we go to Duckbill City. I start my recording.

"Hey whats going on?! Mitch or BajanCanadian here with JEROME!"

"Waah? Oh hey buddy! To the left, to the left!" I look over to my left to see him.

"Ahh! A stinky bacca! Get away from me you vile thing!"

"But but...I love you Mitch," He says. _And I love Ashley._

We go to spawn and Jerome gets a wood axe. He starts chopping people and I hear two cannons go off.

"I will be the very best! That no one ever WAS! BA DA BA DUM!" I hear another cannon go off.

"Calm down Jerome!" I scream at him.

"Never! Now follow me quick! I have an sword for you!"

"An sword? Dont spoil me!" I take the sword and Jerome spits a carrot at me.

"You feeding me?" I ask him with a chuckle.

"Like a mama bird to a baby bird," He replies.

We finish the recording and I win.

"GG biggums! Well I got to go. Im gonna tell Louise about our little Christmas trip!" Jerome says. We say bye and I hang up. I upload the Hunger Games and sit back and watch some YouTube videos. I look at my Hunger Games that I posted yesterday.

_ThePotatoPrincess: Are Mitch and Ashley going out? My friend told me, I just dont know._

_Jasmine529: Lies. They cant. They broke up a year back. _

_Hacksource333: Why did they break up? I never heard of thisO_O_

_Jasmine529: IDK. Ashley just said a year back that she was going through tough times and she and Mitch broke up._

_JelloFoEva: But why? They made a cute couple. #Mashley Plz_

_NarutoNinja9: I want them together. They are cuter than #VenKipz_

_ThePotatoPrincess: Thats a thing? Since when._

_NarutoNinja9: Since they started dating. Its just not that popular._

_CaptainVenom: Am I the only one that really wants Merome?_

_JelloFoEva: Yes. Mashley for ever._

_ThePotatoPrincess: Yup. AshleyCanadianGaming! They should make a YouTube channel together!_

_NarutoNinja9: If they go out...again._

_Jasmine529: Which will be never D: *heart breaks into million pieces*_

_CaptainVenom: Haha. Maybe Mashley..._

I close Youtube, not wanting to see any more comments. I call Adam and join him in a game of Cops and Robbers.

"Okay. Call Ssundee and HouseOwner. Who else? Brotato, Kyle..and Tyler."

I call them and they join us. We play a game of Cops And Robbers and I upload it. I get the same comments as last time.

_MCgamer: You should record with Ashley._

_NicoleElliot: They wont. I want Mashley, but it wont happen._

_TNTmania: Mashley has a nice ring to it..._

_Minecraft501: Mitch...Ashley..you two shoudl kiss!_

I close YouTube and go on Minecraft to play. To get my mind off things.

I join a game and the chat fills up with not just "Mitch!"

_MK94PRODUCTIONS: OMG Mitch..and Ashley._

_MustacheMaster91: Mashley forever. _

_blinkergolum: You guys are a cute couple. GG Mitch._

_jockertroller: Ashley you're hot. Mitch you suck, cuz u get Ashley-_-_

I get a Skype call from Ashley and I ignore it. I quit the game and close up Minecraft.

_I want to. I just don't know when..._

**(Jerome's POV)**

(One week later)

I go outside and get the car started. Its really cold in New Jersey, and it froze part of my car.

I go back inside and start loading the bags. _2 suitcases. Check. Two backpacks. Check. Laptop bag. Check. Louise. Check._

I tell Louise to stay inside as I pack the bags but she insists on helping. We argue and in the end, she helps me pack the bags.

In five minutes, we are done and driving to the airport.

"Its a one hour drive there," I tell her,"You can sleep, I will wake you up when we get there."

She nods and falls asleep, cuddling. She shivers a bit so I stop the car. I go outside in only jeans, sweater, and my PowerMovesOnly jacket and crawl through the suitcases. I get out one of her purple sweaters and rush back into the car. I put it on her and she stops shivering.

"I love you," I whisper to her. I kiss her on her forehead and continue driving.

We get to the airport and I wake up Louise.

"That was a Power Move," She mutters.

"What was a Power Move?" I ask her, confused.

"You getting that jacket for me in the freezing cold," She says.I feel a little blush come on me."I love you."

"I love you too," I answer.

"I already know that," She answers with a smile.


	18. The Cabin

**(Ian's POV)**

I get in a taxi and help Maddie in.

"43759 Yestin Road, eh? I heard thats a nice place!" The driver tells me.

"Its not mine. Its my friend's place. We will stay there for like two weeks," I tell him.

I get out my phone and open up a message to Adam.

_Me: Im in the car with Maddie. We will be there in about 30 min. Who else is there?_

_Adam: Nice. Ty, Mitch, and Jason. Quentin is comin in 10 minutes and Jerome is being held up, he says. Somthin important. C u here:)_

_Me: K bye._

I put my phone back in my pocket and look over to Maddie, who is on her phone.

"Who you texting?" I ask her, looking at her phone.

"Just Louise. She and Jerome will be there in and hour. Lots of traffic."

I nod and look outside to see the mountains covered with snow. The trees shine a bright white from the glow of the sun on the snow.

Twenty long minutes later, and we arrive to the cabin. I tell Maddie to go inside and greet the others. Five seconds later, I see Jason and Quentin running down the wood stairs, and rushing over to me. They take some bags and I take my laptop, and a backpack. I pay the taxi driver, who wishes us Merry Christmas and New Years. He drives away and we run inside the house.

"Ahh..." I say. Quentin laughs.

"Warm? I know. Felt the same way when I got here!" He tells me. Adam and Mitch come to greet us and I see Annie and Maddie talking to each other and hugging.

Adam gives me and Maddie a tour of the house. The first floor has a dining room, bathroom, living room, kitchen, fireplace, and sitting room. We go upstairs and he shows us around. I see 6 doors, which appear to be 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

"The one at the very end is my room, the door next to it is Jason's, that one over there is Quentin and Annie's room. This one here is yours!" He says as he leads me to an open door.

Inside is a double bed, a desk, a walk-in closet, and a window. _Cozy._

I go downstairs and bring the bags back up to our room. I set my laptop on the desk, and we continue to explore.

I go upstairs and see 4 doors, and then a big double door. I go through one door, and look at it. Same as mine, just different style. _Mitch's I bet._

I go through another door and see a bathroom. I close the door and open the other door. Its a dark green themed room, with a black laptop and green headphones on a desk. _Ty._

I close the door and open the double doors. The room is empty except for a king bed, a large desk, a door leading to a balcony, and another door leading to a master bathroom. _Jerome and Louise. Of course. They need the most space._

I open another door and see it empty. _Wonder who this is for..._

I close the door and start heading down. We talk for a bit until we hear a car horn honk from outside. I move the curtains and see a taxi, with Jerome and Louise closing the car doors.

I run with Mitch outside to greet them and take their luggage. They run to the front door, right behind us and do the same "Ahh" noise I did when I first came in here.

They put their luggage in the bedroom, and settle in. Adam invites me and Mitch to the kitchen, where we start making food.

"Why did you call me in here? I know Mitch is here because he is an expert on food, but why me?" I look at him questionably.

"Because you were a dad, so you know how to cook!" He says. Mitch punches Adam on the shoulder, who just gives a slight "Oww!"

I throw the corn I was holding at him, and storm out of the room.

"Ian!" I hear Mitch screaming behind me.

I grab my jacket out of the downstairs closet, and say Im taking a walk outside. I storm outside and walk for five minutes before I sit on the cold snow and look over at the city below.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Ian!" I scream after him as he ran out. I look at Adam and then I march out the door and grab a jacket.

"Where is everyone going?" Jerome asks.

"Just give me a second," I tell him. I hear Adam hitting something in the kitchen. Jerome and Ty rush in there as I walk out the door.

"Ian?!" I scream through the snowy trees.

"Please come out! Adam is sorry!" I scream some more.

I walk a bit more until I see Ian in a black coat, sitting under a snowy tree.

"Ian!" I yell at him as I run over to him. "I was worried there for a second!"

I look at him and he looks back at me and I see tears in his eyes.

"Im sorry Ian. Adam didn't mean it. He wasn't thinking." I tell him. He looks back down at the snow.

"Then why isn't he here to say so?" He asks me.

"He is to angry at himself in the kitchen," I answer and he looks up at me. I give him my hand, and lift him up on his feet.

"Lets go," I say,"Or we will freeze out here."

**(Ian's POV)**

(Flashback)

I sit there in the room, waiting for her to answer.

"Im sorry," She says. "I just don't feel any love with you."

I look deep into my eyes. "So we divorce? And what about Colton?" I ask her.

"I went to court, and he will stay fulltime with me." She answers without emotion.

I look at her with anger.

"He will see you every once in a while...but they chose me over you," She asnwered.

"Just because you're a teacher and I do YouTube?!" I scream at her.

"Yes, exactly because of that. You're not fit to be a dad and he is not old enough to decide who he wants to be with. He is only 4 years old."

"I understand, now I have to go." I march out the door.

"Oh wait! You can see him on Tuesday. We will leave after that."

"So your just going to take him away from me?" I ask her.

"Im sorry Ian," She says but I storm out the door and slam it without another word.

(Flashback ends)


	19. Revenge

**(Adam's POV)**

_Im such an idiot! God dammit!_

I sit there waiting for Ian to come back. I sit for 5 minutes. 10. 15. 20.

I hear a knock on the door and I run to it, almost tripping over Annie's handbag.

I open the door to see Ian, with Mitch behind him. Mitch comes in and I grab Ian and hug him.

"Im sorry man," I say.

"Its okay," He answered,"I overreacted."

"No, It was wrong of me to say that. Everyone is waiting in their rooms for you."

Mitch calls everyone down and they walk down slowly, and ask Ian how he is. Maddie comes up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

We walk over to the dining room and everyone sits down. Me and Mitch bring over some food. _Chicken. Check. Corn. Check. Peas. Check. Salad. Check._

We place the food on the table and everyone lets out an "Ooooh" or "Aaaah." Me and Mitch smile and sit down.

We all eat until, we're are almots full. I signal Jerome who runs into the kitchen. He comes out with a big chocolate cake.

"Ooh Adam! You're gonna make us fat!" Ian smiles.

We eat the cake happily and I stuff the rest of the food into the fridge. We have enough food in there to last us all for a week. Then on Christmas, me and Ty will go and get some decent food.

We decide to stay home and relax for the rest of the day. Mitch, Quentin, and Jason go to their rooms and start recording. The rest of us sit by the firplace and place cards.

We play cards until night and Lousie falls asleep on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome carries her upstairs, and almost falls down the stairs. We all take showers and I hear Ty singing in the shower, so I laugh.

I go to my room and decide to do a vlog of the house and whats been going on since the hospital.

I get out my phone and open up YouTube Capture. I start the recording, and start talking.

"Hey guys! Sky here with a vlog! Something I haven't done in a long time, but here's one, so be happy! Im in a cabin in the snow with the rest of the team. Yes, we're okay and have revived. Let me actually show you guys the cabin." I walk around the hallway and open a few doors.

"Here is the Mudkip, playing with...Tyler? Yes, Tyler. Say hi you two!" They say hi and I walk over to Mitch's room.

"This is the Mitch in his natural Canadian habitat. They play hunger games all the time with...people...and eat maple syrup!"

"You can't eat maple syrup! You drink it..."

"Stop lying to us! Goodbye!" I run out the room and show the rest of the house and Jason uploading his video.

"Well guys! Thanks for all your support, it really means a lot! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Team Crafted!"

I end the recording and upload it to YouTube. I close my laptop and listen to Mitch, singing in his shower.

**(Mitch's POV)**

*Lately I've been loving losing sleep! Dreaming about the things that we could be!*

I sing to myself in the shower as I wash my hair.

*But lately, I've been-*

I heard a laugh from outside my door, which sounded like Adam so I stopped. I chuckle a bit, then continue washing my hair.

I close my eyes and open them to see Jerome in front of me. He has his phone in his hand, and the camera is pointed at me.

"AHHH!" I scream. "Jerome you creep!"

He laughs then runs out the door, and I see Adam's expression as he bursts into laughter.

"HASHTAG MEROME! HASHTAG MEROME!" He screams. He continue laughing, and I finish my shower, and get dressed.

"Oh Im gonna get you Jerome!" I say through the door. I hear footsteps running.

"You're never gonna catch me!" He screams. I quickly put on my red and black checkered hoodie with some black jeans, and run out the door, to see Adam recording. He laughs and follows me as I run down the stairs, almost tripping on my face.

I run downstairs and Jerome runs through the front door. I lock the front door and walk away.

I give Jerome a little wave through the curtains, and he looks at me, confused.

I go to the kitchen and I hear the door handle ruttling.

"Mitch! Let me in!" I hear him scream. I chuckle as I make myself a PB & J sandwich.

Jason comes in the kitchen and looks at me, then the door.

"Dont ask," I tell him and he just nods. He opens the fridge, gets a soda, and walks out again. He looks through the curtains to see Jerome there.

"He is gonna freeze." Jason tells me.

"How so?" I say, sarcastically.

"He only has jeans, and a tshirt on..." Jason tells me.

"So?" I ask him with a smile. Jason looks at me then laughs.

"Wow you jag!" Jason says as he opens his soda. Adam walks in and laughs.

"Good choice of punishments, Mitch." Adam says with a pat on my back.

"But seriously. Let him out..." Jason says.

"No!" I scream at Jason who rushes for the door.

I tackle Jason who falls and I hear Annie scream to my left. She starts laughing, along with Adam and Ian, who just came downstairs.

"Help me!" Jerome screams again.

"Oh my gosh is that Jerome?!" Annie screams. She runs for the door and opens it. Jerome is standing there shivering.

Jerome looks like he is about to scream at me, until he sees me and Jason tackling each other on the ground. He laughs and points at us. Annie rushes to the kitchen and gets him some hot chocolate.

Quentin finally comes downstairs after finishing a battledome, and breaks us up. Louise and Ty rush downstairs from all the screams and noise.

"What the hell happened here?" Ty asks, confused. Jerome comes in from the kitchen, holding a cup of hot chocolate, and a blanket over him.

"Jerome! Are you okay? What happened?" Louise asks as she runs over to him.

"I did something to Mitch and I deserve the punishment." Jerome says.

He walks over to me and we shake hands.

"Peace?" He asks. I laugh and nod.

"Peace."


	20. Fan Crazy

**(Jerome's POV)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I open my eyes and look over at Louise. She is rubbing her eyes, so it must not be her. I look over to my left and see Ty standing there screaming "Beep" at me and Louise.

"Shut up!" I say as I smack Ty. He laughs then backs away.

"We are going shopping today for presents! So get up and breakfast is downstairs in 10 minutes!" Ty rushes out of the room and I hear his beeping again, then Jason screams.

I chuckle as I get up and put on a blue and black plaid shirt, jeans, Converse, and a black jacket. Louise dresses in jeans, a Doge shirt, Converse, and a winter hat. She rushes downstairs to go help Adam make breakfast. Jason comes out of the bathroom, still mad at Ty.

I make my way over to Mitch's room, and jump on the bed. I continue jumping until he starts slapping my legs.

"Stop it..." He mumbles. I continue jumping until he rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"Be happy that Ty didnt wake you up!"

"And why is that?" Right on time I hear Ty's horrifying beep coming from Ian's room. Instead of Ian, I hear Maddie tell him to shut up. Ty runs out of the room, followed by Ian, who is chasing him with a pillow.

I get off Mitch's bed and walk downstairs. I go to the kitchen and smell the air.

"Ahh.. Smells amazing!" I tell Adam.

"Its eggs and bacon," He answers and I turn my head quickly at him.

"Bacon?!" I scream as I grab a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Hey no touchie!" Louise says as she slaps my hand. I quickly stuff the bacon into my mouth and smile at her, the bacon still crunching in my mouth. She chuckles.

_God I love her laugh._

We eat breakfast and get in Adam's van. We drive for 45 minutes until we get into town. We decide to go into groups. I went with Mitch, and Louise got a little sad, but she soon joined Maddie and Annie. Adam went with Jason and Ty, and Ian and Quentin went together.

Me and Mitch walked into the mall and went into GameStop. I started looking at the PS3 games, and Mitch goes over to the Xbox games. I grab a few COD games for Quentin and Annie, who both love to play it, and some DS games for Ty. Mitch grabs some Xbox games about car racing for Jason, and some Wii games for Maddie and Ian.

We go over to an Apple store and I get a $30 iTunes card for Adam. Mitch runs into a Build-A-Bear, and tells me to go away. I go over to Aeropostale and buy Mitch 2 shirts.

I look over at a jewelry store, and decide to buy a necklace for Louise. I get her a silver necklace, and look at it. I put it in the box and walk away. I look back at the store, deciding to look around a bit more.

**(Mitch's POV)**

_Jerome is not gonna know what hit him. _

I continue stuffing a brown bear with stuffing. A couple of parents look at me, wondering what I'm doing.

I get a black suit and a white tie for it. I put it on and buy it. I continue walking a bit more inside the mall, until I find a coloring shop. I go inside and buy some paint. I paint the tie red and throw the paint can into a trash can.

_Done._

I see Jerome walking out of a jewelry store, holding a bag.

"Its for Louise," He explains to me. I nod and we continue walking. We buy some wrapping paper and cards, and stuff them all into one bag.

"Hey, Mitch. How do you feel about Louise?" He asks me.

_Louise is cool, I like her. She never hurt Jerome so Im good with her._

"Good...Why?" I ask him.

"Nothing...Just wanted to know..." He says. I look over at him and see a smile.

_Wonder what that was about..._

We call Adam and meet him in front of the food court. Ty, Jason, and Adam each carry a small bag. We go to a seafood place and order some food. The rest of the group comes and we all sit down to eat.

"Here, for you. This is for you. Jerome, here. Mitch and Ian. Okay. Enjoy!" Adam says as he gives everyone their food.

I look at my food and see some sushi. I look over at Louise's plate and see a cooked fish.

"Uhh! Vile creature!" I scream and everyone laughs. Other people just look at us in confusion.

Adam keeps looking over to a group of girls. One of them has a squid on her plate.

"Eat the god damn squid!" Adam says. The girls look back and gasp.

"Omg! Sky!" One of them says. She takes out her phone and starts taking pictures.

"God dammit Adam!" Ty says. He gets up and starts packing our food in a box.

The girls keep on taking pictures. I feel hands on me. I turn around and see two of the girls grabbing on to me.

"Ahhh! Help!" I scream, trying to break free. Ian runs up to me and starts pulling away the girls. More fans start crowding us and we try to break free.

"Jerome!" I hear Louise scream. "Run!"

I see her standing at the back of the crowd. She tries to push through to get to us. A girl comes up to her and slaps her.

"Jerome is mine!" The girl screams. Louise looks at her, not moving. Louise slaps the girl back and starts pushing through. Louise gets to me and starts pulling me from the girls. I see Maddie helping Ian and Ty. Jerome is helping Adam and the rest are scattered around.

"RUUUUNNNNN!" Ian screams. I grab Louise, who grabs Jerome and I push through the crowd of 20 people. I run and they follow behind.

I run in the front with Maddie, Ty, and Ian. The rest follow behind, and the fans follow us.

We get to the parking lot and Adam jumps in the front seat. We run in and a girl tries to get in with us. Annie pushes her out and Adam starts driving.

"AAHHHHHH!" Jerome screams. We start driving fast.

"These fans man. They've never been like this...How did they know where to find us?" Quentin says.

"Yeah, thats kinda my fault. I said on Twitter that I will be in this mall, and yeah..." Jason says.

"Why?" Maddie asks.

"I dont know. I didn't know they would be THIS crazy." Jason mumbles.

We drive home in silence and Jerome runs through the front door. He flops onto the couch and stays there.

"Never again, Jason." He mumbles.


	21. Snowball Champ

Author's Note: Hey Guys. You may think all this deatils about the days at the cabin is stupid and useless, but it all leads up to the ending of this fan fiction.

**(Annie's POV)**

"Merry Christmas Eve!" I hear Adam say as I eat breakfast.

Everyone finishes eating, and we start wrapping the presents. Everyone finishes in less than an hour, so we decide to go outside.

We all dress in warm coats and pants and go outside. We look at the large backyard and I came up with an idea. I walked over to Quentin and tell him.

"Lets make a game of snowball fights!" I whisper to him. He nods and while everyone else sits and rests on the benches, we make barricades from snow.

"Whats this?" Jerome asks, poking the barricade.

"Wait..." I tell him. He walks back to Louise and sits down.

"Everyone! This is a game of snowball fight! There are two teams and the rules are, if you get hit with a snowball, you're out! Its that simple! Me and Quentin will pick the teams!" I tell everyone. They nod their heads in approval, then get up.

I pick my group, which consists of me, Ty, Ian, Mitch, and Louise. We get behind the snow wall, and make up a plan.

**(Adam's POV)**

I give everyone an idea for a plan, and we all agree.

"Lets get started then!" Jason says. We all get up and gather a few snowballs. We look over at the other team, and they too have snowballs.

Louise counts down, and we start. I start throwing snowballs at Mitch and Ian, but they miss. Jerome throws a snowball and it hits Ty. Ty walk away from the rest of them slowly.

I throw a snowball and it hits Annie in the back.

"Nice throw!" Quentin says. Mitch throws a snowball at us and its hits Jason out. Maddie throws a snowball, which gets Mitch out. Quentin throws a snowball which gets Ian.

Louise is left, crouching behind the wall. I look at Maddie and see a snowball hit her chest. She silently walks away. Jerome throws a snowball at the wall, but nothing happens.

I see Louise again, and she has tons of snowballs in her hands. She starts throwing them at me, Quentin and Jerome. Quentin gets out and I miss her shoulder. She throws a snowball and it hits me in the face. I fall on my back and slowly crawl away.

**(Jerome's POV)**

_I can do this!_

I continue throwing snowballs at the wall, hoping she would come out. I look at Mitch, who is out and start laughing. I look back at the wall, and see a snowball come torwards me. I dodge it and throw a snowball at Louise. It hits her knee and she starts screaming.

"Noooooooooo!" She screams as the rest of her team starts doing fake tears.

"You beat a girl man!" Adam says as he pats my back. We shake hands and I hug Louise.

"Im sorry Lou-" I start to say.

"Its just a game! Its ok." She says as she hugs me back. I smile at her as the rest of us walk back into the house.

I go into the kitchen and start making hot chocolate as Mitch puts in a CD. We all decided on watching "The Grinch."

_I love that movie!_

I bring the hot chocolate and we all start to watch. Louise comes up and snuggles next to me. I put my arm around her and we watch.

_I love you Louise. Im sure of it._


	22. Under The Mistletoe

**(Mitch's POV)**

I wake up and rub my eyes. I look over at my phone, and pick it up. The time is 7:00 AM of December 25.

_December 25!_

"Christmas!" I scream as I jolt up from bed. I put on my robes and slippers and run downstairs. Annie, Adam, Louise, Jason, and Ty are already awake. They greet me and I just look at the presents.

"Not yet!" Jerome yells from above. "Not without me!"

He runs down the stairs and screams "WAKE UP its Christmas!" so he could wake up Maddie, Ian, and Quentin.

A minute later, Quentin walks downstairs in jeans and a shirt, followed by Ian and Maddie, who are both wearing robes.

We all sit around the tree on the couch, until Adam gets up. He starts handing out presents to everyone. I get a couple of video games, t-shirts, shoes, and money.

I look at Jerome scream in happiness as he gets my Build-A-Bear Chewbacca version. He hugs me and then runs upstairs. He brings back a box and gives it to Louise.

Louise opens it and smiles. She takes out a shiny silver necklace and Jerome helps place it around her neck. She looks at it and smiles again, then kisses Jerome.

We put down the presents and go to the dining room to eat breakfast. Adam put fancy plates on the table and everyone had a little fruit cup and hot chocolate in a mug, already placed on their plates.

"Fancy..." Annie says. "Just like your letter." Quentin chuckles and Adam just smiles at her.

**(Louise's POV)**

We finish eating, and decide to go on a walk through the snowy trees. I sway my hands around until Jerome catches them, and continue holding my hand as we walk.

"Do you love me?" Jerome asks. "Do you truly love me?"

"Yes, I love you more than anything. Why are you asking?"

"Just wanted to know..."

He stayed silent for a long time and I wondered why he asked me that.

_Of course I love you! Why would you ask?_

We continue walking through the snow, swaying our hands together.

Ty comes up next to us and puts something over our heads.

"Mistletoe! You guys should kiss!" Ty says putting a mistletoe over out heads.

Jerome leans in and kisses me and I smile. Ty runs away laughing. He puts the mistletoe above Annie and Adam, who were walking next to each other.

"No." Adam says right away.

"What you trying to say, Ty?" Quentin comes up behind him and says.

"Umm nothing..." Ty says as he puts the mistletoe down. Quentin grabs Ty's head and starts giving him a nuggie.

"No stop it! You'll ruin my hair!" Ty screams.

"You sound like a girl." Ian adds in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Annie says in a mad voice.

"Umm...that girls are cool!" Ian tries to cover up.

"Just forget it!" Maddie says. "They're just jealous of how cool we are!"

"Yeah!" Adam says sarcastically. "Cool."

"Hey!" Annie says with a laugh as she softly punches Adam. He laughs.

We continue walking for an hour or so, then head back home.

"It was a nice day!" Micth says.

"Now who wants to play some cards?!" Jason says. We all head over to Jason, who already set up the game.

Adam puts on some music on the stereo, and we sit like that fro the rest of the day. Playing cards, and listening to music.

"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri comes up and Jerome invites me to dance. I get up and we start dancing. Ty and Adam start to dance together too.

*Heart beats fast. Colors and promises*

*How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?*

Ty sits down, and Adam follows him. Ian and Maddie get up and start dancing too.

*But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.*

"Couples only!" Mitch says.

*One step closer*

Jerome puts his hands around my waist and I put my arms behind his neck.

*I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you*

"Remember this song when we first met?" Jerome whispers to me.

*For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more*

I nod my head and smile. He returns a smile at me.

*Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away*

"You were at the college dance, and you were standing alone in your blue dress."

*What's standing in front of me. Every breath, Every hour has come to this*

"You invited me to a dance with you..." I tell him.

*One step closer*

"We danced to this song," He finishes for me.

*I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you*

"And then we went on a couple of dates, and I asked you out." He adds.

*For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more*

I smile.

*And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me*

"Thats why this is my favorite song..." I say.

*I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more*

"Its my favorite too," He tells me.

"And all that happened three years ago..." He whispered.

*One step closer. One step closer*

"And thats how long we've been together..."I add with a smile.

*I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more*

Jerome leaned in and kissed me. I heard Mitch, Adam, and Jason woot and Ty started whistling.

*And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me*

Jerome smiled and looked over at Mitch and Adam, who stopped.

*I have loved you for a thousand years*

"I love you," He whispers to me.

*I'll love you for a thousand more*

"I love you too," I reply.


	23. I Still Love You

**(Adam's POV)**

(Five Days Later)

Me and Annie start setting up the dining table. We put an extra plate, since Ashley will join us.

"She should be here in ten minutes." Louise tells me. "She just texted me saying she is driving up the mountain."

"Did she buy the cider and stuff?" Annie asks.

"Yeah she did." Lousie answers.

"Thank god," I mumble under my breath. _The last thing we need is New Years without apple cider._

**(Ashley's POV)**

I drive up to the house. _That is not a cabin!_

I take out my suitcase and bag, and pay the driver. He wishes me a happy New Year, then drives off.

I walk to the porch and knock on the door.

"She's here!" I hear Louise scream. Lousie opens the door and throws herself at me with a hug.

"Hi!" She says. Adam rushes to the door, followed by Jason.

"Hey Ashley! Welcome back to America!" Jason greets Ashley.

"Haha! Very funny!" I respond sarcastically and Jason grins.

I take my suitcase upstairs to a room by the bathroom. I put my suitcase in the room, and walk out. I bump into Mitch who doesn't look up from his phone.

"Oh sorry!" He says. I don't respond, so he looks up.

"Ashley, hey!" He says giving me a hug. I look confused, since the last time we saw each other, we were mad at each other. He sees the expression on my face and his smile fades.

"About last time-lets just forget it, and not be awkward," He tells me.

"I just want to know why we left that way...when we first started dating."

"I know...we were going well...you just wont understand." He answers.

I nod and we start walking downstairs. His hand touches mine and he grabs a hold of it. I look at him, suprised.

"I left you, but it doesn't mean I don't love you..." He says.

"It actually usually does. When you leave someone you-"

He cuts me off and leans in to kiss me. We kiss and then I pull back, still suprised.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I say. I rush downstairs, trying not to let him see my smile and red cheeks.


	24. A Very Happy New Year

**AN: **Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying this fanfic. So many nice comments. Makes me feel happy inside. This is one of my favorite chapters. No, my FAVORITE! You guys will see. Its a jaw dropper. Hope you enjoy it, and I have another fanfic coming up with OC. Send me an OC of yourself and your YouTuber crush(not BajanCanadian though) and you will be in my next fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! :)

**(Mitch's POV)**

_Dammit Mitch! You ruined the chance. Now you have no chances with her._

I walk downstairs and see Ashley, talking with Maddie and Louise. I start helping Adam and Annie with the table.

After about 15 minutes, we are finished with the table, with still 7 hours until midnight.

"Well...that was quicker than expected..." Adam says.

"You thought it would take like 6 hours?" Ty says as he walks past the dinner table observing it.

"Yes...you got a problem?!"Adam says as he turns around to look at Ty.

Ty puts his hands up and walks away.

I walk over to Jerome and we start talking about our resolutions. I look at him and he looks nervous.

"Hey, buddy. Whats wrong?" I ask him.

"Oh what...nothing..." He mumbles. "I just have a lot on my mind."

He stops talking, and just walks away upstairs, and closes his bedroom door. I look up, and so does Quentin and Ian. Ian looks at me and gives me a quesioning look.

"What happened?" He asks as he and Quentin come over to me.

"I dont know...we were talking, then he just up and left!" I tell them. Ian starts walking to the stairs but I stop him.

"Here. I'll talk to him, Im his bestest friend." I say as I start walking upstairs. I get to his room and knock. I hear a lot of sounds, then footsteps. Jerome opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hey buddy! Whats up?" He asks me.

"I dont know...whats wrong with you?" I ask him as he closes his door. He comes out the next second with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Nothing! Just needed to think!" He says happily. He starts to skip off down the hallway, but stops when he sees that I didnt join him.

"Come on!" He says. _Okay..._

We start skipping down the hallway and down the stairs. Ian and Quentin look at me and give me a thumbs up.

**(Annie's POV)**

Adam starts sitting us down around the table at 11. I sat next to Quentin and Jason, who kept on texting his family in Texas.

After Jason finally puts down his phone, we do a toast to good friendship. I swollow my apple cider and put some salad on my plate.

Adam got up and brought some chicken and kabob from the kitchen. We eat away happily and Mitch stuffs himself with every food on the table.

"Mitch...?" Ian asks.

"Hmm?" Mitch says through the mouthful of food.

"How do you eat so much, barely exercise and stay so skinny?" Ian continues.

"Well. My secret is sorcery, and well poof!" Mitch says sarcastically.

"Haha. But seriously..." Ian responds.

"I actually don't know. I realized that a long time ago, when I was on the Fridge. It's really weird, but Im okay with it, because I stay skinny!" Mitch answers as he puts some rice on his plate.

"So you take advantage of that by stuffing food in your face?" Jerome asks, laughing.

"Pretty much..yeah!" Mitch says and we start talking about random stuff, like how we met.

"Me and Jerome met at a college dance, and I remember every detail..." Louise says.

"I love you too," Jerome says. Louise and Jerome kiss and Mitch laughs.

"You guys kiss all the time...why?" Mitch asks.

"Because we love each other!" Jerome answers. I look in the corner of my eye to see Ashley, looking at me. I pretend to not pay attention, but its hard not to.

We eat until ten minutes are left, then we get our cider and phones out to take pictures. Ty hands out party hats and we all put them on. Jason does a vlog for our Team Crafted channel, showing everyone there.

**(Jerome's POV)**

We all start counting down from 1 minute. I look over at Louise who smiles happily at the screen. She catches my eye, then smiles back at me.

_After the countdown...after it...just wait!_

We all put our glasses on the coffee table and gather next to the TV.

"Okay guys! Here we go!" The announcer says.

_10. 9. 8. 7._

The crowd starts screaming cheers.

_6. 5. 4. 3._

Me and Louise get close to each other.

_2. 1..! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

I kiss Louise and she kisses me back. Everyone around us is celebrating. Ashley and Mitch hug, then Quentin blocks my view as he hugs me and Louise.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Me and Ashley count down, and I feel her hand. I grasp it and she looks at me and smiles. Her big hair covers one of her eyes, which makes her a bit mysterious.

_5. 4. 3. 2. 1...! HAPPY NEW YEARS!_

I hug Ashley, since she is the closest to me. I lean in and kiss her. She doesn't refuse, and we stay like that for a while, before Adam comes and starts hugging everyone.

"Oh sorry...I was interrupting wasn't I? Im gonna go hug someone else..." Adam says as he walks away, smiling.

**(Louise's POV)**

Ten minutes after hugging everyone, we get our cider from the table and walk to the dining room. We all start eating again and Jerome gets up and hits his cup.

"Can I have everyones attention please?" He asks, looking around. Everyone quiets down and looks at him. I see Mitch and Ashley holding hands and sitting next to each other.

I smile. _See? He loves you back!_

"So everyone here must have a resolution for New Years...right?" He asks and everyone nods. Jerome asks everyone for their resolution, and we all listen. Jerome hands me a spoon and everyone looks at me.

"My resolution is to love Jerome more than I already do," I say and everyone awws. Jerome takes back the spoon and puts it back on his plate.

"So whats your resolution?" Maddie asks. Jerome smiles and clears his throat.

"Uhum! Okay... here we go. My resolution for this New Years is for Louise to say yes."

I look at him confused and so does the rest of the table. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes something out.

Ashley squeals and Jason gasps.

"Louise..." Jerome says. He shows me a small black box. He opens it and I see a ring.

"Jerome..." I say, gasping.

"Louise, I have always loved you. For 3 years I have loved you and always told you that, and you answered back exactly what I wanted. You treat my like no other girl ever has to me. Everyone in this table respects you and me together. So, will you do an honor and be my beautiful wife?" Jerome says, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes!"

Jerome jumps off his knees and kisses me. I kiss him back and the rest of the table begins to cheer and whoop. Adam, Mitch, Maddie, and Ty take out there phone and do a video or take pictures.

Jerome breaks away from the kiss and puts the ring on my finger. We look at it for a while, and then he looks up at me and smiles.


	25. Not Our Last Goodbye

**(Mitch's POV)**

(Five Days Later)

I throw my clothes inside my suitcase and shut the case. I get my backpack and pack up my laptop and headphones.I take my phone out of the charger and put it in my pocket.

_Okay. Im ready._

I walk downstairs and meet Jerome and Louise there. Everyone but me, Louise, Jerome, Adam, and Ashley have left. Adam has a flight tomorow, but me, Ashley, Louise, and Jerome have a flight tonight.

We get our bags and Adam puts them in the van. We get in and start driving. It takes an hour before we get to the airport and Adam drops us off, one by one.

He takes out Louise and Jerome's bags and hands it to them. I hug Jerome and congratulate him for the 50th time, and hug Louise. Ashley hugs Jerome but takes longer with Louise.

We say our final goodbyes and they start walking to the American Airlines gate.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Aceti!" Adam says. Everyone in the house has called them that ever since New Years. Jerome and Louise wave back to us, then disappear through the sliding doors.

"So...whos next?" Adam asks. Ashley raises her hand.

We get in the car and drive to the EuroLine gate. We get out and I get her suitcases and bag. I hand it to her and Adam hugs her. He walks away to the car, and winks at me before he opens his driver's door.

I hug Ashley and she starts to walk away. _Well. Thats it._

She gets to the sliding doors, and turns around. She leaves her suitcase on the middle of the sidewalk. She runs torwards me and hugs me for a long time. I hear her crying a bit.

"I love you too..." She whispers. "I just couldn't say it."

She lets go off me and kisses me on the cheek. She walks back to her suitcase and wipes her eyes. She grabs her suitcase and disappers behind the gate doors.

I get back in the car and Adam smiles.

"You did it. GG!" Adam tells me. Adam turns around to look at me.

"Hey man. Dont worry. You'll see each other again."

I nod and Adam pulls over to my gate. _Air Canada._

"Well this is it!" Adam says as he takes out my suitcase and hands it to me.

"I will see you later sometime. At Jerome's wedding, most likely." I say. He nods and we hug.

He returns to his car and I go through the gates, and he drives away. Leaving me all alone.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I walk through the crowd, hand in hand with Louise. We stay in the center of the big crowds, not to be seen. I checked my Twitter yesterday and we are #1 most popular hastag. #_Lerome_

Many more people know us now because of the video Jason posted on the Team Crafted channel.

We walk into a Subway and buy a sandwich. We share the Meatball Madness, and drink it down with some Pepsi.

We walk around the airport some more, waiting for our flight to be called. We go to a convenience store and look around. Louise comes up to me with a book.

"How to Not Be Bored...interesting..." I tell her. She smiles at me and I understand what that means.

I pay for the book and we get a small bag to carry it around in.

We sit down by our gate and wait for an hour, before they call us. We get up and go to the gate.

Once we get in, we sit down and Lousie falls asleep right away. I turn on Skype so I can say hi to a couple of friends.

"Who is on..." I mumble to myself. _Vikkistar. Bodil. AntVenom. iHasCupquake. Nooch. CraftBattleDuty. TBNRFrags._

I decide to call Mat, Vikk, Lachlan, and Preston, who were in the same call together. We say hi and Preston congratulates me. The others start questioning me on what I did, and me and Preston just laugh.

After five minutes of just me and Preston talking, Preston explains about me and Louise and Mat starts cheering while the rest congratulate me.

"You better make a good husband!" Vikk says to me. "And how is Mitch doing about this?"

"He is good. He congratulated me like a billion times, so yeah."

"I will come to your wedding, we all will...right guys?!" Lachlan yells.

"Yeah!" They all scream into my ears. _Nice to know you'll come._

"Hows Ashley? I heard she and Mitch...mhhmmmm..." Preston says.

"No they didnt mmmhhhmmmm... but they did kiss." I explain. Everyone gasps.

"Oooh baby. My Mitchy Poo is with another woman!" Preston screams. We all laugh, and then the flight attendent comes up to me and tells me to take out my headphones.

"Well guys I got to go. Lets play a BattleDome when I get back!"

"Yeah sure! Im up for it!" Mat says. We say goodbye and I exit the call.

I look over at Louise and see her snuggled up, sleeping. I smile.

I get my jacket out of my bag and put it on. I get comfy and, I also fall asleep.


	26. The Hotel

**A/N: **Thanks guys so much for your support. Favorite and follow. Leave me an OC of yourself with something normal like jeans and jacket. I've been getting weird ones so... yeah. A nice name and normal clothes, and your crush. AshleyMariee, deadlox, BajanCanadian, and CaptainSparklez are already taken so pick someone and you will dtae them in the story. Extra chapter here for you guys! Can't wait till the end. Like four more chapters left after this. Im deciding on my next fanfic's name. A BajanCanadian one. Anyway guys, thanks a lot! And enjoy!

**(Mitch's POV)**

(Three Months Later)

I get up and rub my eyes. I check my clock. _2:00 AM. Perfect._

I go to Kyleigh's room and open it. She lays there, sleeping.

"Aww. So cute..." I whisper to myself. I get close to her bed and start shaking her.

"Wake up!" I scream in her ear. She jolts up and looks at me as I laugh.

"Thats not funny..." She says. She brushes through her hair, untangling it.

"It is to me...now come on. We need to go."

I walk out of the room and she follows behind me. We both get cereal, and go back upstairs to get dressed. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and Kyleigh puts on sweatpants and a shirt.

We get in the car with our suitcases and we drive for an hour to the airport. I quickly call my parents and reassure them.

"Dont worry. She has stayed with me before and this is the same, just in New York." They interrupt me again. "Dont worry. Our flight is being called, I will call when we land. Bye."

I hang up and we get out bags and go to the gate. We hand our tickets to the lady and she nods to us. We walk in and sit down in first class. Kyleigh just stares at the seat like it would kill her.

"I cant. Jerome payed for first-class! Its too much."

"Its ok. Just sit down. Enjoy!" I say as I put my hands behind my head, creating a pillow.

She finally sits down and orders a Pepsi. I get a Sprite, and they give it to us. Kyleigh opens up her music app, and plugs in her earphones. She starts listening to music, and drinks Pepsi every now and then.

I get out my speech and rehearse it a bit. I rewrite a couple of lines, and take a sip of Sprite for every sentence I write.

I write for an hour, until a flight attendent food cart comes by, and I get myself some pretzels. The girl winks to me as she hands me the pretzels. She looks about my age. I turn back around and fold the speech. I put it back in my pocket, and get out my laptop.

I open up my video editor and put on my headphones. I edit some Hunger Games and BattleDomes. I take off my headphones and get up to go to the bathroom.

I start walking to the back and a hand touches me.

"Oh my god. You're BajanCanadian right? Love your videos. You're cuter in real life though. Can I take a quick picture of you?" A girl about 18 asks me. What seems like her boyfriend, looks at me and smiles.

"Heard all about you...You do that Minecraft YouTube stuff right?"

I nod and he loses his smile.

"Then stay off my girlfriend and do your gay YouTube videos. Where you going now huh? Some shitty convention?"

"Umm actually no. Im going to my best friends wedding." I respond.

"Is that at CraftCon? Im amazed he invited you, thinking you wouldn't steal his wife."

"Its MineCon and I wasn't trying to steal your girlfriend. She was hitting on me..." I say.

"Blaming my girlfriend now?!" He yells as he stands up. Everyone around us looks.

"Not trying to..." I tell him back. His face seems to get redder and redder every time.

"Honey calm down. Your face is as red as his checkered jacket." His girlfriend tells him.

"Oh! So she also knows about your clothes, eh?" He says, turning back to me.

"No. I mean yes, I use it in all my videos. Its my signature skin."

"Some stupid checkered red jacket? Gay, in my opinion."

"Nice to know your opinion...now can I go? I really have to pee-"

"Making fun of me now?!" He screams at me. I walk away torwards the bathroom and he continues to screm at me.

"Im not done with you!" I hear as flight attendents come to him to quiet him down.

**(Robert's POV)**

I stand there with Mat, Lachlan, and Preston waiting for Kyleigh and Mitch to land.

"Dude. How long does it take?" Mat says as he paces in front of the gate. Me and Preston sit nearbye, watching.

"Just calm your horses!" Preston answers. He laughs. "Oooooohhhhh!"

"You just figured that out?" I ask him.

"Yep sorry. You and Kyleigh are "together" sorry man."

"We are together, its just we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Nuh uh! Mitch isn't gonna allow you and his sister together...you're cray cray!" Pretson says, standing up.

"But we played COD together!" Mat says, sadly. I shake my head and his head droops.

"We just have to wait and see!" I say. Preston walks over to the gate manager and asks when the plane will arrive.

"The plane will be here in...20 minutes!" She says as she looks at her computer. She looks up and smiles.

We sit there and wait. Preston starts texting others like Ashley and Vikk, who are on the same plane.

"Well. We'll just have to sit here and wait for them!" Lachlan says.

We sit there and wait for them to come, boring our minds out as the gate manager stands there, taking pictures of us and watching.

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

"Hello. We will be landing shortly. Please buckle your seatbelt. The weather outside is 72 degrees. A nice warm day here in New Jersey. Enjoy your stay and fly with us again!" The announcer says.

I buckle my seatbelt and Mitch sits down next to me.

After ten more minutes, we land and Mitch grabs our suitcases from above and runs. I follow him, also running.

"Why are we running?" I ask him.

"Because we're late!" Mitch says. We get to the end of the hallway, and swing open the door.

"For what?" I say but something interrupts me.

"MITCHY POO!" I hear someone scream. I look over Mitch to see Preston, Robert, Lachlan and Mat.

_Mat._

I brush my fingers through my hair as they all hug. Then they all attack me with hugs.

"And this is Mitchy Poos's sister...Kyleigh! How are you bud?" Lachlan asks me.

"I've been good..." I say, catching Mat's eyes. He looks at me, then Preston, Lachlan, and Robert back away. Mat comes up to me and says hi. We hug and then Mitch looks up from his phone.

"Okay guys! Lezz go!" He says. We start walking past the shops.

"Come back here!" I hear someone scream behind us. I look to see a blonde dude about 20 run after us, another girl chases him.

Mitch turns around and sighs. "Oh god. I have to face him." Mitch says.

"Whos that?" Rob says.

"Its just some dude on the plane. His girlfriend knew who I was so he started freaking out and calling my videos shitty and getting all mad."

"Well he is overreacting because he-" Mat starts but he is cut off by the dude.

"Hi remember me? From the plane? Im Jonas. This is my girlfriend, Samantha. Dont touch her. Go back to your videos with these- gay friends-" He says as he looks at Preston and Mat.

"-and your little ugly friend. Whats with her face anyway?" He screams at me. I feel my face turn pink from embarrasment. He comes torwards me and looks at my face.

"Hey! Get away from my sister you douchbag!" Mitch says as he steps in front of me.

"Mitch, let me handle this..." Mat says.

"Oh! What are you gonna do? You're just some little teenagers-"Jonas says.

Mat swings his fist and it hits him right in the face. Jonas falls back and starts screaming.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He screams.

"I dont give a shit!" Mat says as he walks away. We follow as Samantha bends over Jonas and starts stroking his face. Mat turns back to him and stops at where he stands.

"And I'm 20." He says. He starts walking with us again, muttering under his breath.

We all stay silent, until we get in the car.

"Damn." Mitch says. "Nice punch."

"That was pretty epic." Lachlan adds. We all start adding stuff about how cool the punch was and how sorry Jonas is. I sit there between Preston and Mitch, staying silent all the way to the hotel.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We arrive at a tall hotel. We park the car by the sidewalk, not far from the hotel. We get our bags and walk inside.

"Damn. Nice place." Mat says.

We go to the counter and ask for our key.

"Name and room number?" He asks.

"Hughes and 325. Jerome Aceti ordered our rooms." I answer. The man gives our key and we get in the elevator. We go to to third floor and the door opens. We see Ryan and Jordan, standing there, talking.

"Hey Mitch! Rob, Preston,guys...how you doing?" Ryan asks.

"Good. Just showing the Hughes their room." Rob answers. We say bye and they go into the elevator and go down to the first floor.

"Oh, if you didn't realize...Jerome got us all the same floor. So half of this floor is people we know, like Tyler and Ryan and Tiffany." Lachlan says.

"Oh that makes sense!" Kyleigh says. We get to our room and its two queen size beds. Kyleigh takes one my the window and I take the one closest to the door.

Lachlan and Preston say goodbye. Rob and Mat stick around to show us a piece of paper.

"Adam was the first to get here, with Ty. They got bored and wrote down everyones room number, in case you want to see anyone." Mat explains. They hand us a paper and I skim through it. _Adam and Ty. 315. Jason and Tyler. 328. Ian and Maddie. 302._

I thank Mat and Rob and they leave. Kyleigh takes my laptop out of my bag and opens it up.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I ask her. She opens up Minecraft.

"Just gonna play some Minecraft..." She says as she logs in to the Nexus.

"Is that on my account?" I ask.

"No. Its mine. See?" She says as she types in chat.

_[Admin] KoolKy: Hi guys._

I sigh and she laughs.

"I dont need your account! Im an admin on this." She says. When she got Minecraft last year, I made her Main Admin on my server. She doesn't have a YouTube channel so she doesnt need the Owner or YouTuber tag before her name.

I decide to go and check out a few people. I grab the paper and look through it.

I look at room 331. _Tiffany and Ashley._

I leave Kyleigh to play Minecraft. I put on my PowerMoves jacket and look at the numbers on the door. I get to 331 and look at it.

_Are we dating? We kissed...I dont know._

I knock three times and Tiffany answers. Her purple hair bounces as she turns around to look at me.

"Hey, Mitch! Whats up? Need Ashley?" She asks. I nod and she calls Ashley over.

Ashley comes to the door and smiles. She fixes her hair so that it looks more puffy. She brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey. Can I talk to you out here for a second?" I ask her. She closes the door behind her and I see Tiffany run to the computer.

"Hey. I need to ask a serious question..." I tell her. She nods and continues to look at me.

"Are we going out or what?" I ask her. She looks behind me for a while, then back at me. She leans in close to me.

"We're being watched..." She whispers into my ear. I quickly look behind me to see many doors open, and all my friends looking at us. They quickly close the door, and Jason was pushed out of his room.

"Tyler!"Jason screams as he bangs the door. "Sorry. Logodzip Tyler is being a butthead..."

Ashley giggles. Jason looks awkwardly from us to his room door.

"Carry on," He answers. A door opens and Jason is pulled in. The door is closed and me and Ashley look back at each other.

"Bet that was Tiffany or Adam..."I finally say. She nods.

"So, back to my question...are we going out? I dont know. Its been weird..." I say.

"Yes." She says. "I think so..." We laugh and she smiles.

"Well I got to go back in. Big day tomorow!" She says. I nod and she opens her door.

"Bye." She says as she closes her door.

"Bye," I whisper. I start walking back to my room when 10 doors open up and people run at me.

"Oh Mitch! Is it true? Is there Mashlee?" Vikk says.

"Tiffany told us, and its true!" Brandon says. They congratulate me and I run past them to my room.

"But Mitch! I want to know what happened!?" Preston screams behind me. I slam my door, and they finally leave me alone.

"Fans?" Kyleigh asks me as I flop on my bed.

"No. Friends." I answer, and she looks at me, confused.


	27. Dress Shopping

**(Ashley's POV)**

_Wow. He still likes me._

I brush my hair and put on a blue shirt with jeans. Tiffany puts on a purple dress. We walk downstairs, and meet Vikk and Martin on the elevator down.

"So. Mashlee is true!" Martin says in his Bulgarian accent.

"Yes," I say and continue to look at my phone.

"Want to share a taxi?" Vikk finally asks. We get to the first floor and Tiffany gets a taxi.

We get in and drive to the store. The wedding is tomorow, so Jerome and Louise reserved a store for us, to get dresses.

We go into the store and it has two doors. The woman at the counter looks at us and smiles.

"Here for the Aceti wedding?" She asks us and we nod.

"Names?" She asks again, looking at her computer.

"Umm...Vikk, Tiffany, Ashley, and Martin." I answer. She smiles.

"Door to the left is Men, right is Women." She says, pointing to the doors.

"Good luck!" Vikk says as he and Martin disappear through the Men's door. I follow Tiffany to the Women's door.

Inside is a huge room, with 5 dressing rooms and rows and rows of dresses. A woman behind a cashier stands in a corner, smiling. Three other women stand by the door, and smile at us.

I spot a couch and see Annie, Louise, Kyleigh, and Maddie sitting there. They get up and hug me and Tiffany when we walk in. The three women at the door come over to us and ask who will be first.

"Umm...Kyleigh. She's the Flower Girl." Louise answers. Kyleigh is taken away to look at the dresses. After ten minutes, Kyleigh comes out of the dressing room in a dress.

"Wow." Maddie says. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," she says.

She walks torwards us in a light blue dress, stopping at her knees. She walks in white high heels, and a white flower in her brown hair.

"Perfect!" Louise says. "Now time for the bridesmaids! Ashley...since you are the main bridesmaid, you get to pick the stye of the dresses."

I smile and the three women escort me to the rows of dresses. I see many pretty dresses in all colors. Blue, white, red, pink, turqoise, magenta, black, grey. I come across a white one with different colored flowers on it. I get one with red flower, one with purple, one with blue, and one with black.

_Perfect. _

I come back and hand out the dresses. The purple flowered one for Tiffany. Black for Annie. Blue for Maddie. Red for me. We go into the dressing rooms and put them on. They each come with white high heels, so we put the heels on.

"Oh my god. You all look so beautiful!" Kyleigh says as we come out.

"They do..." Louise adds. We twirl around in the dress, then take it off and put our normal clothes back on.

"My turn!" Louise says as she is escorted to another room, where the bride's dresses are.

After 10 minutes, she comes back. Everyone gasps.

"How do I look?' She asks.

"Amazing!" Annie says.

**(Ian's POV)**

Three men await me when I enter. I sit down next to Tyler and Brandon.

Since we have a large group, Logodtzip Tyler, Lachlan, Brandon, Vikk, Martin, and Jordan get their suits first. Then Quentin, Ty, Pete, Preston, and MunchingBrotato Tyler get theirs. Then me, Rob, Turq, Ant, and Jason go. Then the best man, Mitch gets his. The other best men, Ryan, Mat, and Adam get their suits.

The three men go and escort Jerome to another room. After 10 minutes, he comes in a black suit and tie, with a white flower in his jacket pocket.

"Dayum son!" Pete says. We laugh and we all take turns in the changing room to take off our suits and put on our normal clothes.

We all pay for the suits, and we carry them happily back to the hotel. We took 6 taxi cars up to get back to the hotel. We out our suits in our rooms and decide to go somewhere for fun. I leave a note in Maddie's room and we go.

"Where to?" Quentin asks.

"Bowling!" Preston screams. "I love bowling!" Others nod in agreement.

"I know a good bowling place...not far from here. You guys wanna go?" Jerome says.

"Hell yes!" Ryan says. Jordan sticks out his hand and gets a taxi. He and 4 others squeeze in. Turq finds us a van taxi, and we get in. Jerome, Preston, Quentin, Rob, Vikk, and Martin stay back to get another cab.

We get there and order 3 lanes. The manager looks at us and smiles, knowing the more people, the more money.

We bowl for two hours. Martin kept track of the winners.

"The winners for tonight were: Mitch, Ty, Adam, Pete, Mat, Jerome, and Mitch." Martin says.

"Mitch how did you win two games out of 7?" Rob asks.

"Im Canadian and Im just good." He answers. We go to a pizza place after, and order pizza. We talk about random stuff and tell jokes.

By the end of the day, we are tired, and we go back to our hotel. I go into my room and see Maddie watching TV.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Good." I answer.

"Well. We got to go to sleep. Big day tomorow!" She says as she turns off the lights.


	28. The Wedding

**(Louise's POV)**

I wake up and rub my eyes. I quickly turn to my left. Jerome wasn't there.

I hear a knock on my door so I get up and open it. Ashley, Tiffany, Maddie, Annie, and Kyleigh come in, carrying their dresses.

"Lets get you ready!" Kyleigh says.

"But I havent even had breakfast..." I mumble, still sleepy.

"I'll make you some." Maddie says as she goes to the kitchen.

"You guys are amazing. Thank you." I say. "And where is Jerome?"

"You aren't supposed to see your fiance the day of the wedding. Thats how you Americans have it." Ashley says. "So he stayed with Mitch in his hotel room."

"But what about Kyleigh?" I ask.

"She and Jerome slept on the beds and Mitch slept on the ground." Maddie says as she comes out of the kitchen with a plate. She hands me pancakes and syrup with tea.

"Finish eating! You need to look amazing!" Tiffany says.

**(Jason's POV)**

(Four Hours Later)

I sit with Adam and Ty as everyone else starts coming in. Mitch stands in the front, talking to Jerome.

"Man. Im happy for Jerome..."Adam says.

"Im sorry man. Dawn just wasn't the right girl." Ty adds in.

"I need to forget about her. This is supposed to be a happy place! My friend is getting married!" Adam says. I stand up and go talk to Mat and Preston.

"Yo, Jason. Hows life?" Mat asks.

"Its good. What you talking about?" I ask them.

"Mat just found out that Kyleigh is gonna be the flower girl..." Preston says.

"Well nobody told me!" Mat says. Mitch and Ryan start calling everyone in.

"Well I will see you at the party!" Mat says. "Bye!"

Me and Preston walk back to our seats and sit down. Mat waves bye to us and walks over to Ryan.

Jerome, Mitch, Ryan, Mat, and Adam take their place. Mitch looks at Jerome and fixes his tie real quick. Jerome keeps on slapping his hand. Mitch finally stops.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I stare down the aisle, waiting for Louise. Mitch starts fixing my tie.

"Stop it!" I whisper.

"No-let-me-here-" Mitch says as he continues to fix my tie.

"Stop-" I say.

"Fine. You need to be pretty for her." He says as he stands back in his place.

The music starts and Maddie walks forward. Behind her comes Annie, Maddie, Tiffany, then Ashley. I look over at Mitch and see him smile.

"So are you guys dating now? There have been rumors in the hotel..." I whispers to Mitch.

"Not now. I'll tell you later." He says as he leans back.

Ashley and the rest of them stand in front of us and Ashley smiles at me. Kyleigh walks in and starts throwing white petals on the ground. She covers the aisle with flowers, then walks to her right, and sits down next to Preston and Lachlan.

Everyone turns around and many gasp.

"Damn," Tyler says. Ty slaps him and he shuts up. I laugh as she starts walking.

Louise walks in white high heels and a flowing white dress. Her hair is in a bun, and a white veil with flowers covers her face.

She stands in front of me, and hands Ashley the flowers. She looks back at me and smiles. She lifts up her veil and we say our vows.

"Louise Appernick, do you take Jerome Aceti to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiles. "I do."

"And Jerome Aceti. Do you take Louise Appernick to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I stare at her for a long time. _This is it._

"I do..."

"Then I lawfully pronounce you, husband. And wife!" He says as he closes his book.

I kiss Louise and everyone starts shouting and cheering. Mitch pats me on the bak and hugs me when I finish kissing Louise, and Louise is surrounded by Tiffany, Annie, Maddie, and Ashley in a hug.


	29. The Party

**(Ashley's POV)**

We sit there, eating. Louise sits to my left, in her beautiful wedding dress, talking with Jerome.

I hear glass clinking, and I look over at Mitch.

"Hello? Can I have everybody's attention, please?" He says. He clears his throat. Everyone turns to look at him, and everyone stays silent.

"Today, we all know, is this couple's wedding. Louise and Jerome Aceti." He sighs. Jerome puts his hand around Louise, and they both sit and listen.

"I just want to say, how happy I am for you, Jerome. We've been together since the fourth grade, and you always stuck by me. Everytime I did something wrong, you stood up for me and made sure I wasn't punished. I stuck by you,we stuck by each other. This time, however, you stick with Louise. Im okay with that. You need to move on, but not for forever. Your friends still need you, but your new beautiful wife needs you too. Everyone needs you because of your passion and humor, your kindness. You care for each and every person, and make them laugh while your at it." Jerome laughs. "A toast! To the best friend or husband anyone can ever have! And! A toast to the beautiful lady who deserves this lucky man! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone screams. Clinking there cups. Jerome gets up and hugs Mitch. They finally sit down, and we continue eating.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Hey Jerome?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He mumbles through the food in his mouth.

"Why do only I have to do the toast? Let everyone who wants to, do it!"

He looks at em and smiles. He nods, and I announce.

"Everyone, real quick. If you want to make a toast to the new Aceti couple, just say it!"

Kyleigh quickly gets up and puts up her glass. "Go ahead," I say.

"Jerome. Im really happy for both you, and Louise. I dont really know Louise, except from when we were dress shopping, but she is really nice. You told me storied about her. When I was little, you were like a big brother to me, other than Mitch. You showed me how to do stuff like play COD and Minecraft, and I thank became more of a big brother than Mitch."

"Hey!" I say, offended. Everyone laughs.

"So thank you, Jerome, and enjoy your new life!" She finishes. We cheer.

"Strong words from a 17 year old!" Adam screams. Kyleigh looks at Adam and gives him a death stare.

"Anyone else?' Kyleigh says.

"I will go!" Mat says, jumping to his feet. He clears his throat.

"Jerome, Louise. I remember when we were 14, Jerome, you a girlfriend. Amber, right? Well. You said you loved her and everything."

"Where is this going, Mat?" Preston asks. Mat ignores him.

"She dumped you, and you were sad. Then you met Louise, and you said you loved her too. So i asked you about Amber, and you said 'Amber is nothing compared to how kind, beautiful, smart, and caring Louise it.' I was suprised because it seemed at the time, that you still missed Amber." I see Louise blush.

"Louise, after every date, back then, when we played video games together... he came home and explained about the date. Me and Mitch dreaded when he came from your dates."

"And, when Jerome and Mat stopped playing games together, Jerome kept on telling me every detail about your date!" I say. Jerome punches me and I smile.

"Practically, what Im saying is that Jerome loves you. And you love him back. I call True Love!" Mat says. We cheer and drink again.

"You two make a cute couple!" Martin screams.

"You two should kiss!" Brandon adds. Jerome leans in and gives Louise a kiss.

"Eww. He didn't mean now!" Martin says.

**(Mat's POV)**

I sit there with Preston, Lachlan, Rob, Martin, and Vikk as they laugh to jokes. I look over at Kyleigh, who is sitting next to Jerome's younger sister, Ericka. They sit there laughing.

I look at the middle of the tables and see the floor. Jerome dances with Louise, Mitch with Ashley. Ian and Quentin are there too. So is Ryan, Jordan, Ant.

I get up and go over to where Kyleigh sits. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask. She nods and get up. I carry her hand to the floor, and stand between Mitch and Ant.

"Hey," Mitch whispers to me. He stops dancing with Ashley, and comes close to me.

"If you hurt my little sister, I'll hurt you," Mitch says. He smiles at me and I look at him, afraid.

"Just kidding. I know you won't do such a thing." He answers out loud, so that Kyleigh and Ashley could hear.

"Time to change things up. Ladies. Gents. Pick another girl/boy that is not who you danced with." The DJ says.

Jerome goes over to Kyleigh and I go to Ant's girlfriend, Sydney. Mitch goes to Louise and they dance.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I quickly walk over to Louise and we start dancing. Jerome leans over to me and whispers.

"If you steal my wife, I will hurt you." He says. I laugh and he joins in.

"We all think the same. All us guys. If you hurt my sister/wife, I will hurt you." I say.

Jerome nods and turns back to Kyleigh. I look back at Louise.

"So, what do you see in him? Just asking," I say. Louise chuckles.

"He is confident, and kind, and brave. He is handsome and smart, and he doesn't need a Jerome(Jeremy) to help him." She answers.

"Good response..." I say. She looks at me and laughs.

"And what do you see in Ashley?" She asks.

"Im not supposed to answer that." I say quickly.

"I answered about Jerome, so you answer about Ashley. She's my best friend. I need to know." She says.

"Well, she is pretty and kind. She cares about others in a different kind of way. She is soft on the outside but fierce on the inside. She can hide her feelings really well. She's beautiful." I answer.

Louise looks at me and giggles.

"What?" I ask. _Is it something I said?_

I turn around and see Ashley there. Standing and smiling.

"He called you beautiful!" Louise says as she runs off, over to Jerome.

"Like a diamond in the sky?" Ashley asks.

"You-uhh." I say. Ashley laughs and looks at me. We start dancing again.

**(Kyleigh's POV)**

I look at Mat and he looks back at me with a smile.

"So, are we together? Or what?" He asks.

"I dont know. We were I guess, but you know. I moved to America." I say.

"So are we still dating?" He asks. He looks down at me in hope.

"I guess so. Yeah." I say. He looks away and I see a smile.

"Yeah Mat! You go girl!" I hear Preston yell. I look over and see Lachlan, Martin, Vikk, Preston, and Rob all looking at me and Mat dance.

Me and Mat dance for a bit more and they still stare at us.

"Just kiss already!" Martin screams. Preston gets up and goes over to me and Mat. We continue dancing and Preston just stands there.

I look at Mat and smile. Preston grabs my head, then Mat's. He pushes our heads and he hit each other.

"Kiss!" He screams. Everyone looks and laughs.

Mitch runs up to Preston and Preston screams.

"No no no no no! MITCH! NO PLZ!" Preston says as he lets go of me and Mat. He runs behind the tables and starts dodging Mitch.

"Preston get your ass over here!" Mitch screams. Chasing after Preston.

Preston runs outside and starts jumping over the rose bushes to shortcut away from Mitch. Mitch follows him. We all run outside and watch them.

"We need to help Preston!" Rob says.

Jerome shakes his head. "Nah. He can deal with it himself."

We watch out the window as Rob, Martin, and Vikk run out. Mat lets go of my hand and runs outside also.

We watch as Mitch gives Preston a nuggie, messing up his hair.

"No Mitch! Stop it!" Preston yells. Rob and Vikk let go of Mitch and Mitch continues to mess up Preston's hair by stuffing grass in it. We laugh and Mitch finally stops.

Jerome starts clapping as Mitch and Preston walk back in. We laugh for a bit and then finally sit down.

"Mom. Dad. Other friends, meet my socially awkward friends!" Jerome says as he points to Preston.

"Hey! Thats not nice!" Preston says with a chuckle. Maddie gives him her hairbrush, and he brushed the grass out of his hair.

"Ha! Nice and clean, Mitch!" Preston says after brushing his hair for five minutes.

I look back at Ericka and she smiles at me.

"So? What happened?" She asks.

"Mitch overreacted when Preston tried to make me and Mat kiss." I say. She laughs, and stares over at Mat.

"He definitely likes you." She says.

_No really?_ I think to myself. We continue eating and dancing. Preston gives a speech, and so does Ian.

"Thanks guys. These speeches really mean a lot to me and Louise..." He says. I thought I could see a tear. I smiled at him.

"To Kyleigh and Ericka, for being my little sisters. To Mat, for being with me when Mitch wasn't. And for Mitch, for being the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Ooohhhh!" Rob says. "Bro hug time!"

Jerome gets up and hugs Mitch. Everyone cheers and they sit down.


	30. Forever

**A/N: **The name of my next fanfic is...A Canadian Secret! It will come out in the beginning of June and I'm accepting OCs. A Canadian Secret has nothing to do with this fanfic(Forever), so dont get mad if Jerome has another gf! Message me your name, description, and Minecraft YouTuber crush(AshleyMariee, AntVenom, iHasCupquake, Bashur) and I will try and fir you in the story. Hope you enjoy the last chapter to the fanfic, Forever!

**(Mitch's POV)**

(Eight Months Later)

"Come on! Lets go!" Ashley says, pulling me in. We go on the London Eye and enter box number 4.

"This is beautiful!" She says.

This is our fifth day in London, and tomorow, is our last day. _Come on. Perfect day. Perfect surroundings._

People crowd along the windows and I pull Ashley away from the windows.

"Hey. What you doing? We just lost our spot." She says.

"Ashley, I need to ask you something..." I say. _Come on. Dont bail out like last time._

Three people look at us, and stare, wondering what I was talking about.

"Ashley..." I say. I pull out the box and go on my knee. She gasps.

"Oh my gosh..." She says. People put their attention on us, instead of the view.

"Will you make me happy? I have been with you for over a year now. This may seem unexpected to you, but I have always loved you. A year ago, when we split up, It was because I wasn't ready. I wanted to marry you back then, then I thought about my fans, and how everyone would react. How YOU would react...but now is perfect timing. So, Ashley. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, other than Jerome..." She laughs. "And be my beautiful wife?"

Everyone starts taking pictures and telling her to say yes.

"Yes..." She says with a smile. I get on my feet and hug her. Then I kiss her and everyone cheers.

We get to the bottom and everyone congratulates us. I go to a stand and buy Ashley some roses, and many girls start awwing.

I kiss her one more time and we start walking.

"How much did you love me?" She asks.

"Very much, and it will stay like that," I say.

"For how long?" She asks with a smile. She smells the roses, then looks back at me.

"Forever."


	31. Sorry The End

**FOR ALL MY READERS:**

Yes. Chapter 30, or Forever, was the last chapter to the Forever FanFic. I'm in the process of writing a BajanCanadian FanFic, A Canadian Secret. Hope you like it. It will be released in the beginning of June. Maybe June 2nd...I dont know. Anyway, sorry If you wanted more Forever. Its the end:(

Hope you enjoy my next fan fiction, take it easy, and take care!

-Sushilover8


	32. New Fan Fiction!

Hey Guys,

For all you guys who read my FanFic, Forever, you know that there is a new FanFic coming out, **A Canadian Secret. **

If you want to know about updates and post dates for the FanFic, follow me on Twitter  sanapavlotsky. I give updates about the new FanFic and anything else I am posting.

Follow me if you'd like and enjoy my new FanFic!

_-Sushilover8_

P.S. Thanks guys soooooo much for my last FanFic. It really meant a lot!3


End file.
